Destined
by Saffire
Summary: Set during S3. Faith's dead and another is called. But this Slayer is special. She has a destiny that surpasses the usual sacred birthright of slayers. And this destiny involves...Spike? **Complete!! Finally!**
1. Prologue: The One

Prologue: The One

Giles groaned as he fumbled for the ringing telephone, knowing that a call this late at night was never a harbinger of good news. As he picked up the phone he glanced at his bedside clock. Four A.M. 

"H-hello?" the Englishman stuttered into the receiver.

"Giles, it's me." the familiar voice came over the line, sounding distressed and as if she were on the brink of tears.

"Buffy? What's wrong? What's happened?" the watcher asked, suddenly fully awake. 

"I-It's Faith."

"What about her?"

"She's…Giles…she's dead."

"Oh dear Lord. What happened?"

"She double crossed the mayor…I don't know exactly what happened. But he killed her. God, he murdered her." Buffy's voice cracked and she began to sob on the phone.

"Rupert. It's Quentin." The stuffy British voice said over the phone line. This was the second phone call in one night and the first had been bad enough. Now Giles was wondering if this one would be worse. 

"Quentin? Why in God's name have you rung me at this hour? Dear lord, have you any idea what time it is? And you do remember that you fired me, correct?"

"Yes, I remember Rupert. And I'm sorry for the lateness of the hour. But it is a matter of some urgency." The other watcher replied.

"Well out with it then."

"Faith is dead."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, Travers. Please tell me that was not your urgent news."

"Another has been called."

"As I expected."

"The _one_ has been called."

"The _one_? What do you mea-? Oh dear…oh-oh my. Well…a-are you quite sure?"

"Most definitely. All the signs…all the prophecies…they all point to this one." Quentin stated solidly.

Giles inhaled deeply. "Dear Lord."


	2. Part 1: The Food Chain

Part 1: The Food Chain 

"Yes, Mr. Giles. She's very promising. Her skill and strength have progressed rapidly. I've never heard of such a slayer. But I must advise you to keep a rather large bottle of aspirin on hand. I've learned that the hard way- after about a dozen headaches of frustration." Ms. Andrews chuckled into the phone as she pushed a lock of white hair from her face. "She's a handful, that's for sure, very stubborn and headstrong. But from what I've heard, you have much experience with that in a slayer."

The elderly watcher glanced through the door into her office where the young slayer sat immersed in a large dusty volume and surrounded by similar ones on all sides. "She has a real thirst for knowledge. As a matter of fact, she's quenching that thirst in my office as we speak. I've noticed that she is particularly fascinated by my books of vampire lore- the stories of the masters' lives and such. I'm curious to find if she has discovered 'him' yet. It would be quite fascinating if the bond could be felt through mere knowledge of the other's existence." She paused and when she spoke again, her voice was low and conspiratol. 

"No, she is completely unaware of her destiny. We thought it best not to reveal anything until absolutely necessary. We wouldn't want to intervene in any way and inadvertently effect something. Well, she should arrive tomorrow night." Ms. Andrews changed the subject quickly, returning her voice to its normal volume. "She is so looking forward to it. Yes, goodbye." 

The watcher woman hung up the phone and moved into the other room to stand beside the slayer. "Find anything interesting?"

Bri jumped at the voice, startled that she had been unaware of the woman's approach until then. "Y-yes. This is really fascinating. These people have lived for hundreds of years." The girl's voice took on a tone of awe. "They've lived through wars…famines…plagues…disco. It's amazing really."

Ms. Andrews studied the beautiful sixteen-year-old with disapproval before pulling out a seat beside her and facing her seriously. "Bri…I've noticed that you tend to refer to vampires as 'people'." She inhaled gravely. "You must understand…they are _not_ people. They are animals- vile deadly creatures."

"I don't believe that." Bri stated simply. Then, upon seeing her watcher's look of skepticism, explained. "Vampires kill for food, for life. It's their nature. I'm not saying that makes it right, but I _am_ saying that that doesn't make them _purely_ evil. There are humans with souls that are much more evil than any soulless vampire. The way I see it, a soul doesn't make much difference. All people aren't all good and all vampires aren't all bad. There's no such thing as black and white. Everything's gray."

"But vampires are brutal killers." 

"They kill for food- for the most part. But so do we. Do we not slaughter animals for food? It's just all part of the food chain." Bri saw Ms. Andrews beginning to object and she hurried with her next point. "_And_ a vampire doesn't discriminate in its kill. But humans…humans wipe out thousands of our own kind because of race or religion."

Ms. Andrews sighed and shook her head, deciding that Mr. Giles would truly have his hands full with two stubborn, opinionistic slayers on his hands. She relented and smiled at the young girl before her. "How's the packing going? You're leaving tomorrow, I hope it's almost done."

"It is. I have a few more things to pack but I'm gonna do a couple of sweeps before getting back to it." The slayer rose from her seat and grabbed her large duffel bag of weapons. She pulled her shoulder length blonde hair into a tight ponytail and tied her boots securely on her feet before smiling at her watcher and hurrying out into the night.


	3. Part 2: Memories

Part 2: Memories

"You're awful quiet tonight, love." Spike said gently, looking over at the sixteen-year-old slayer. 

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Bri looked up at the handsome vampire, silently debating telling him the subject of her thoughts. Seeing his friendly countenance, she sighed and relented. "I was just thinking about the first time we met." 

Spike chuckled. "Cor…how long has it been now?"

"I dunno…two months?"

"Sounds about right."

"Yeah." Silence fell over the pair again, allowing Bri to return to her memories.

Two Months Earlier

Bri easily dodged the charging vampire, spinning out of his path just in time to reach out one hand and stake him. She turned to face the second vamp who was slowly rising to his feet from where she had thrown him several moments before. She took this brief pause in fighting to revel in the powerful rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

"Not getting any younger here!" she shouted at the sluggish vampire. He growled at her, feral eyes glowing yellow. "Although I suppose you aren't either. But you're not getting any older so the whole time issue really doesn't matter to you does it?" 

The creature charged the beautiful teen clumsily, distracted and shaken by the easy dusting of his companion. Bri dodged him with ease and sighed dramatically as she executed the same move on this vampire as she had the previous. As the dust settled on the grass, she sighed in boredom.

"The instant replay was cool but sometimes I wish at least they'd put up a decent fight, if not a real challenge."

"You should be careful what you wish for, love." Came a cocky voice from behind the slayer. 

Bri whirled around in time to see a figure emerge from the dark shadows, exhaling cigarette smoke nonchalantly. The slayer studied his face- from the smirking lips, to the sculpted cheekbones, to the scar through the left eyebrow, and finally to the piercing blue eyes that cut into her soul with one appraising look. It was all startlingly familiar to her and she gasped.

"William the Bloody." It wasn't a question. It was a whispered statement of revelation that, if not for his preternatural hearing, would have escaped the vampire's notice.

A wry grin spread over his handsome features. "A slayer with book smarts…well that's a switch, now isn't it?" Spike flicked his cigarette onto the ground, stomping it out with his boot before approaching the young slayer. "Been doing your homework? Reading all the little Watcher's diaries and such?" he laughed. "Well in case they failed to put in the footnote, I go by Spike now."

"I know that." 

The scarred eyebrow arched in surprise and Bri found herself under the vampire's intense predatorial gaze. Circling her, Spike studied the young girl. She appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen, but with the maturity of one much older and wiser. And she was beautiful. He had to admit that. But what he couldn't- or wouldn't- admit was that she captivated him. 

Ever since Spike had first learned of this second slayer a week ago, nothing seemed to occupy his mind but her. He remembered his servant Fyarl demon's description of her fighting technique. Although the Fyarl's adjectives and general vocabulary didn't usually exceed three letters as a rule, the message had gotten through clearly. And Spike had been intrigued. He'd followed the beauty for most of that week on her patrols, studying her graceful, catlike moves.

He had tried to convince himself he was only researching his latest opponent- like he had with Buffy. But deep in his unbeating heart he knew otherwise. He knew that he was drawn to her not as another proverbial notch on the proverbial slayer headboard, but as a man to a woman, as a soul to its mate. 

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly and was taken aback a bit at the tenderness in his voice.

"Bri."

"What is it with slayers and strange names?"

"It's short for Gabriela."

"Right."

Silence fell over them once again, Spike still circling predatorily and Bri eyeing his every move warily. He suddenly stepped forward with preternatural speed and had her in his arms before she could blink. Her back was against his chest and he could feel her breathing grow heavier and her heartbeat hasten its rhythm. And he could smell her now. Her soft golden hair smelled of strawberries, her blood wreaked of power and strength but also of innocence and purity, and he bathed lavishly in the sweet scent.

It was a smell that would usually bring forth his demon immediately. Normally, if he had come across any other girl with this scent, she would be dead by now. But somehow he knew that he would die before he let anything harm this beautiful slayer- including his own demon. At this revelation his grip loosened unwittingly, giving Bri plenty of an opportunity to escape. But she didn't. She instead turned in his arms to face him, staring intently and fearlessly into his eyes. 

"Quite the bold one aren't you, pet? Why aren't you scared? I could snap your neck before you even felt my hands move."

"Won't happen." She responded simply.

"Oh? I think you underestimate my strength. I could-"

"I know you _could_. I have no doubt of that. But you won't." 

"I won't, eh? What makes you so sure?"

Bri held his gaze, drawing him into the raging tempest within her green eyes, which was mirrored in his own blue orbs. She placed a hand over his unbeating heart and smiled softly. Then she leaned in close, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you feel it, too."

Explanation as to what exactly 'it' was, was unnecessary. It was silently understood that Bri was speaking of the inexplicable bond existing between the two. Spike nodded, his eyes remaining locked with hers. He slowly bent his head and captured her lips with his. The instant they touched, a feeling of wholeness washed over their beings and a rush of lightening surged from their heads to their feet. All at once they were falling and flying, they were burning and freezing, drowning and floating, smothering and breathing. 

As the intensity of these sensations increased, so did the intensity of the kiss. Within moments of that first, light brush, they were consumed by a mad, yearning passion. Their hands roamed freely over the other's body as their tongues dueled for dominance. 

Somehow in the haze of passion, Bri managed to lead the vampire back to her temporary home. At the door, she reluctantly broke their kiss and pressed a finger to her lips before quietly inviting him in. Bri entwined her fingers with Spike's and led him upstairs. When they were directly outside her bedroom door she stopped. 

"We have to be quiet. My watcher's room is right across the hall." The slayer whispered, pointing to Ms. Andrews' door. Spike nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbling on her earlobe as she opened the door.

Once the door was closed discreetly behind them, Spike wasted no time in sweeping Bri's feet from under her and carrying her to the bed where he deposited her gently. He climbed atop her and kissed her passionately while his hands roamed over her lithe form. As the vampire busied himself removing Bri's clothing piece by piece, the slayer reached over and switched off the light.


	4. Part 3: More Memories and Coffee

Part 3: More Memories and Coffee 

The night passed swiftly for the two lovers. At first, Spike was gentle- his movements slow and considerate of Bri's pure state. Then, at her urging, he picked up the pace and allowed the heated passion he felt to shine through. Their kisses had been intense but were nothing compared to the wholeness they felt when they made love. 

The two now lay awake reflecting on the incredible high as Spike absently stroked Bri's hair. His eyes wandered over her body snuggled comfortably against him. Two puncture wounds were clearly visible on her neck where he had bitten into her in the height of passion. He had expected her to push him away and maybe stake him for that action, but she later explained that she understood its meaning- that she had read in vampire lore that it was a natural part of sex for them. It had also enhanced her experience, causing her nails to dig into his back furiously, leaving long red scratches. There was also a small mark on his shoulder were she had bitten down to keep from waking her watcher with her cries of pleasure.

"Coffee?"

"What?"

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Spike repeated, pulling the slayer out of her reverie. 

"Oh, um, yeah, sure."

The vampire ushered her into the small café they frequented on late night patrols after things died down. The café was virtually empty with the exception of two staff members- a waitress and a cook. They took their seats at their usual table in a dark secluded corner of the shop. The waitress hurried over to them, pad and pencil in hand. 

"What can I get for you tonight?"

Spike looked at Bri expectantly but found that she had regressed to her reflective, distant state from a few moments before. He knew something was going on. But for now he turned back to the waitress to order.

"I'll have a coffee- black. And she'll have a coffee- three sugars and two creams. Oh, and bring out a couple of those cinnamon buns."

The waitress nodded and hurried to the kitchen to retrieve their orders. Spike studied Bri for a moment. Her eyes were empty and distant, her mouth drawn into a blank expression and her fingers drummed absently on the table.

"Where are you tonight, love?"

"Huh?"

"You've been so quiet. Is anything the matter?"

Just then the waitress returned with their coffee and cinnamon buns. Once she left, Bri took a sip from her mug and then sat it down, taking a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something." She began. Spike remained quiet, looking at her expectantly. "I should have told you sooner. But…denial land was fun so…I'll be getting to the point now." She paused, searching for the words to tell him that she was leaving. "Tomorrow night…flight 546 departs at eight o'clock." That was sort of telling him, she reasoned.

"Thanks for the flight schedule, pet, but I'm not really planning on going anywhere."

"I am. I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Moving."

"Moving?"

"We got word a few weeks ago that I'm needed elsewhere. Something big and apocalypsey is going down on the Hellmouth and the slayer there needs my help."

"So why move there? Why not just go help then come back?" Spike asked, getting slightly heated.

"After some really long phone conversations, we determined that the Hellmouth is the best place for me. I'm needed there. With two slayers on the Hellmouth, it's twice as safe and it also gives each of us a chance to have a semi-normal life. The whole slayer thing wouldn't be as all consuming as it would be usually." 

Spike was silent as he stared down into his coffee. Bri's words rang in his ears and he felt his unbeating heart break. The slayer finally could take the silence no more and spoke up.

"Please say something." She pleaded meekly.

Immediately, Spike's natural defense mechanism kicked in. "Well what do you expect me to say? 'Oh don't go! I love you! I can't unlive without you!' Or perhaps you expect me to follow you to Sunnyhell, sod all else. Just want me to forget that I bloody hate that place! That I'm a vampire? Team up with a slayer, AGAIN? Maybe stop feeding, eh? Drink some rabid pig's blood from a bag? Newsflash, I'm a vampire, you're a slayer. We don't mix!"

Tears brimmed in the beautiful girl's eyes but they did not fall. "How can you say that? You _feel_ what's between us, you can't just-"

"What's between us is sex, ducks! That's all it's ever been. I make you all hot and bothered and you can't stand the thought that a _vampire_ could do that to you. So you dream up some sort of _feelings_ between us…some sort of _bond_. Well it's all crap!"

Bri felt as though she had just been hit with a ton of bricks. She stared at the vampire before her, willing her tears away. She clenched her jaw and stared him defiantly. "You're right. All this," She gestured between them. "just crap. Vampires and slayers do not mix. You're right. I was an idiot but believe me…it will _never_ happen again." Her chair slid back from the table with a loud screech and she rushed out the door, leaving Spike alone in the shop.

He stared at the door she had exited long after she had disappeared from sight. He had known the second the words had escaped his throat that they were a mistake. They were a feeble attempt at guarding his heart. Bloody hell. He was a vampire. He shouldn't _feel_ anything! Especially not for a slayer! But ever since he was turned he'd been different. He knew it. Drusilla knew it. Darla knew it. And Angelus knew it. Spike had the capability to love. It never stopped him from killing or torturing and he never felt guilt or remorse for his actions. But it made him vulnerable and just a little more human and he hated it and reveled in it at the same time. Slamming his fist into the table angrily, he stood, throwing a twenty on the table and hurrying out the door to his apartment.


	5. Part 4: Dreams and Departure

Part 4: Dreams and Departure

__

Bri's heart pounds furiously in her chest as her feet carry her down the hall of the high school. She glances behind her and her beautiful eyes widen in fear. Faster and faster she runs, her feet a blur of motion beneath her. She turns down a hall, frantically searching for a safe haven. There's a door at the end of the hall and she runs to it, pulling on it in panic. Finding that the steel door is locked from the outside, her face contorts in fear. 

She turns slowly to face her pursuer. The creature fills the doorway, sufficiently blocking her only exit. Only its head is visible. The rest of its body is coiled through the halls of the school. Bri faces it, her countenance not revealing the crippling fear she feels. Her eyes dart around the vacant hall, searching desperately for a weapon.

Suddenly the creature lets out an angry hiss and lashes forward, sending Bri flying into the far wall. The impact leaves a crumbling dent in the wall but the slayer merely shakes her head clear and rises on wobbly legs. Another hiss echoes in the small space and this time Bri is prepared for the impact. She crashes into a large trophy case, cringing at the shards of glass slicing into her skin.

But now she has a weapon. She grabs the biggest trophy discreetly as she stands to face the monster. Closing her eyes, she opens all her senses. She listens for the angry hiss. She waits for the rush of air as the beast lurches forward. As it does, her hand lashes out, embedding the trophy deep within the creature's neck. It lets out a feral howl, its body recoiling in pain and leaving the doorway unguarded.

Bri takes this opportunity to escape and runs past the monster and out the door. She heads for the library as she hears the creature recover and charge after her. When she sees the door to the library her heart sinks. A group of around twenty vampires stand between her and freedom. She knows that her only other exit is blocked by the beast.

Her heart pounds furiously in her chest as she mentally reviews her very small list of options. No weapons, no escape, only her and instant doom. Deciding that she'd rather go out fighting, Bri charges forward. She manages to knock two vampires unconscious and twist another's head off with her bare hands before eight others restrain her.

One steps forward wielding a blade. He twirls it in his fingers letting the light glisten off the metal. Bri's face remains calm even as he approaches. But as the vampire plunges the blade into her heart, her face contorts in pain and as her life slowly slips from her, one name is on her lips. "Spike."

Spike shot up abruptly in bed, beads of perspiration covering his face and chest. He was panting needlessly and the smooth silk sheets were a tangled mess around him. The last images from his dream remained imprinted on his mind- Bri dying at the hands of a random vampire, the look of astonishment, and her last word. But the most terrifying aspect of the dream was her fear and pain.

Fear and pain that he could acutely feel with all the intesity of being there in her place. His chest still ached where the blade would have entered and if his heart beat anymore, it would have still been racing.

Glancing at the clock, Spike realized that it was almost seven in the evening. He leapt from his bed, realizing that he hardly had enough time to reach the airport before Bri left.

Bri fidgeted with her fingers idly as she sat in the airport terminal. She glanced up at the clock on the wall opposite where she was sitting and found the time to be 7:55. "Flight 546, Richmond to Los Angeles, will now begin boarding." Rising from her seat, the slayer threw her carry-on over her shoulder and prepared to head for the boarding gate. 

"Don't go." A familiar voice pleaded from behind her. 

She turned, fighting the tears in her eyes. "I have to." Bri stated simply.

"No, you don't." Spike moved forward until he was inches from her. He gripped her arm, holding her in place.

"I'm needed there. There's nothing here for me."

"I'm here for you."

"Vampires and slayers don't mix. You said it yourself and you were right."

"But I was wrong about everything else I said. I do care about you. I do love you. And I want you to stay."

Bri bit her lip and shook her head. "Final boarding call for flight 546, Richmond to Los Angeles." Came a voice over the loudspeaker. The slayer jerked her arm from Spike's grip and ran to the gate before anything else could be said.

Spike watched as she rushed onto the plane and it geared up for flight. As it ascended into the sky, he kicked the ground furiously and cursed loudly before hurrying home to pack his things.


	6. Part 5: Sunnydale

Part 5: Sunnydale 

"Is that her?" Willow asked excitedly as she waved their sign reading 'Bri Morris' at another blonde teen that passed by them. When the girl paid them no attention, Willow deflated and dropped the sign to her side.

Buffy laughed light-heartedly at her friend's eagerness. Ever since they'd found out that the new slayer would be coming to live with Buffy and that she wasn't an evil psycho-slayer, everyone had gotten excited about her arrival. It was as if they were waiting for a new baby sister to arrive, instead of a new member of the Scooby gang. 

But that's what she was and because of it, all the Scoobies had come to the airport to greet her. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, Angel, and even Cordelia now stood in the airport terminal eagerly watching each passenger file out of the gate for flight 546. Finally, a blonde girl emerged, her arms full of luggage, and looked around the terminal. Buffy instantly recognized the power and strength emanating from the teen and rushed over to help her with her bags.

"Hi! You must be Bri. I'm Buffy and this is Giles, our watcher, and all the Scoobs- Xander, Willow, Oz, Angel, and Cordelia." Buffy introduced them quickly as she took several bags from her sister slayer. Everyone exchanged polite greetings, Willow even rushed forward and hugged Bri in her excitement. "We're going to drop your stuff off at home and then, if you're not too tired, we can do a quick sweep."

"Sure, I'm up for it." Bri said. "I really wanna go patrolling ASAP. You know, get the lay of the land, see exactly what I'm up against, establish a reputation for myself and all that good stuff." 

"Great, then let's get going." Buffy said, leading the way to the parking deck.

"So were there a lot of demons in Virginia?" Buffy asked as she, Angel, and Bri scoured the cemetery.

"Yeah, but from what I've heard, this town will make Richmond seem like Sesame Street." Bri said as she scanned the area to her right. 

Buffy nodded. "Hellmouths tend to be somewhat demon infested."

"Speaking of…" Angel said as he spotted a large slime-covered creature a few yards away.

Buffy and Bri dropped into defensive positions immediately, their eyes fixated intensely on the monster looming before them. Bri grinned, twirling her axe in her hand as they began to charge the demon. When it noticed their presence, it let out a feral roar and turned on them with one enormous claw raised to strike.

"Why, Grandma, what big claws you have!" Buffy exclaimed in mock fright.

The demon grinned, showing long yellow teeth. "All the better to rip you to pieces with."

"Ok, a demon that knows nursery rhymes…is anyone else _really_ disturbed at this point?." Bri asked as she swung her axe forward, embedding it in the creature's torso. 

It wailed in pain, staggering backwards a few steps. As it did, one claw came crashing down towards the new slayer, slicing across her shoulder and down her arm. Bri didn't flinch. She instead leapt into the air and kicked the axe deeper into the demon's chest. As it collapsed to the ground, Buffy rushed forward, decapitating it to finish it off.

"You Ok?" she asked, hurrying over to where Bri stood clutching her wounded arm.

"Yeah. Had worse." 

Angel stepped forward, taking Bri's arm into his hands and inspecting it. "It's not too deep. Should put a bandage on it or something though. Disinfect it." Bri nodded in agreement and as she did, the vampire spotted a scarred pair of twin puncture wounds at the base of the slayer's neck. "When did this happen?" he asked, motioning to the scars. 

Bri blanched for a second, her hand coming up to trace the marks on her neck. "Oh…that…I uh, got a little careless one night and a vamp almost got the best of me." the slayer said casually. 

Buffy seemed satisfied with her explanation, but Angel saw through the lie. He knew a vampire's claim when he saw one. Those marks had not been made unwillingly. Deciding to keep it to himself, though, Angel remained silent and walked the two slayers back to their home.


	7. Part 6: Confidants

Part 6: Confidants 

"There you go. All done." Buffy said with a smile as she finished bandaging Bri's wound. 

"Thanks." The other slayer said as she inspected the wrapping. "You did a good job."

"Comes from experience." Buffy glanced around the room at Bri's luggage. "Need help unpacking?"

"No, I just have clothes and stuff in these. Thanks, though. The big boxes of stuff should arrive in a few days and I might need help with those."

"OK, well, if you need anything just ask."

"I will. Right now I think I'm gonna go get some air. I'll be on the back porch." Bri said, pulling on her coat. 

The slayer made her way downstairs and out to the back porch. She stood there for a moment, breathing in the night air and allowing herself to think about him for the first time since she'd left him hours earlier. On the plane she had cleared her mind of all thoughts and drifted into a semi-peacful sleep. Then when she had arrived at the airport, she'd been so distracted with greeting everyone and then patrolling, that her mind had yet to have the chance to consider what had transpired between she and Spike.

Bri shoved her hands in her pockets as she sat down on the porch step and was surprised to discover a small velvet box in the left pocket. Her brow furrowed as she pulled it out. She recognized the name of a local Richmond jeweler on the case. Spike must have slipped this into her pocket sometime during their exchange at the airport. 

Biting back tears that sprang unbidden to her eyes, she slowly opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was silver, with a delicate chain from which hung a small ruby, cut in the shape of a heart. In the ruby's center was a diamond which sparkled in the dim glow of the porch light.

Bri fastened it around her neck and reached into her other pocket. She pulled out the familiar pack of cigarettes that she'd always carried for Spike. It was a foreign brand, she didn't know from where, but she knew that he had these imported whenever he could afford to. She removed one from the pack and held it to her nose, inhaling the familiar scent of tobacco. Combine that scent with leather, liquor, and a splash of cologne and you'd have Spike. 

"You smoke?" a voice came from the shadows. Bri jumped, unaware that she was being watched, but then sighed in relief when Angel stepped out into the light.

The blonde slayer shook her head. "No. I just like the smell."

The vampire nodded and sat down beside her on the step. He took a deep breath, seemingly considering his next words. "So where did those bite marks really come from?" he asked suddenly, after a long silence.

"Where do you think?"

"Well, at a glance I'd say that a vampire's claimed you."

"Give the vamp a prize."

Angel was silent for a moment. "Did you love him?"

Bri turned her head to look at the dark vampire. "I thought I did. But now…well, now I guess it doesn't matter does it?"

"Cause you left him behind."

"Yeah. But…even if I hadn't left…" the slayer sighed. "If I hadn't left it'd still be over. Vampires…er…soulless vampires and slayers don't mix." Bri ammended her statement when she remembered the story of what happened with Buffy and Angel that Spike had told her.

"He didn't love you?"

"I don't know anymore. I thought I was sure that he did. He told me all the time. But…I guess he lied." Bri felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. Her mind swam with images of Spike's smiling face, of his arms wrapped so tightly around her, of lying in his embrace feeling so safe and loved. "No." she said suddenly. "No, he didn't lie. He loved me and I loved him."

A million questions were buzzing in Angel's mind. How could a slayer and a soulless vampire have a relationship without one killing the other? And how come he and Buffy couldn't have that same relationship when he was Angelus? How was this other vampire capable of feeling love without a soul when Angel couldn't? 

"Who was he?"

Bri studied the dark vampire. She knew of his relation to Spike but she couldn't decide whether or not to tell him. She figured that she couldn't tell this secret to anyone else here, they wouldn't understand like Angel seemed to. Most likely she'd need someone to talk to, a confidant, and she felt certain that the dark vampire would not betray her. Making her decision, she looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"You know him."

"You don't have to-"

"Spike." The slayer looked Angel in the eyes. "It's Spike. Your grandchilde, Spike." It felt good just saying his name. 

"Spike?" Angel exclaimed in disbelief. Then he glanced at the cigarettes still being clutched in the young slayer's hands. Of course. Those were Spike's favorite brand of cigarettes. Whenever he could afford to, he'd import them in specially. "Wow…that was…unexpected."

"Please…if you could keep this to yourself…I don't think I want to share this with the others. It's in the past and I'm starting fresh here."

"Of course." The vampire said, recovering from his shocked stupor. "And if you ever just…need to talk. About anything. I'm always here." 

"Thank you." Bri said sincerely, placing her hand over Angel's gratefully before returning into the house.

A.N.- Please R&R. I love feedback and suggestions.


	8. Part 7: First Day

Part 7: First Day

Bri's pen tapped anxiously against her open Science book, earning her a glare from a boy in front of her. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the irritating writing instrument. "Oh. Sorry." Bri whispered, stopping the distracting noise immediately. She sighed loudly, glancing around the class, wondering how anyone could be paying attention to this boring dribble.

"Can anyone name for me the seven taxons?" the graying teacher asked the class. "Miss Morris?"

Bri jumped at her name, glancing around nervously. "Ma'am?"

Mrs. Webster sighed. "Please try to pay attention, Miss Morris. The seven taxons…name them."

The teen's eyes were wide as she frantically scanned down the page of her science book, finding that she wasn't even turned to the right chapter. "Um…taxons…right…uh…"

Suddenly a small slip of paper was discreetly slid onto her book. She glanced down at it and read aloud. "Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, Species." The teacher regarded her warily before nodding satisfactorily and continuing the lesson. Bri let out a long sigh of relief and glanced gratefully over at her lab partner. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Hey, no prob. I know how first days can go." The boy said. "I'm Tony Castaldi." 

"I'm Bri Morris." The slayer responded with a smile. She studied him, noting he was doing the same to her. 

The thought idly passed through her mind that Spike would kill this insolent little boy for daring to look at his woman. But then she mentally chastised herself for such a ridiculous thought. 'Spike equals the past.' she reminded herself. 'Come on, girl. Forget him. You've got to move on. And Tony's kind of cute…for a mortal.'

Bri nearly groaned aloud at her inner dialogue. But the bell rang, saving her from having to slap herself straight. As she gathered her things, Tony hopped up on the desk to watch her intently with big chocolate eyes. She shot him a curious look. "What are you doing Friday night?" he asked suddenly.

"Um…I don't know."

"You wanna go to the Bronze? Hang out or something?"

Bri shifted uncomfortably as she slung her bookbag onto her shoulder. "I don't know…I-"

"Oh come on, I don't bite…unless you're into that." Tony joked, earning a wide-eyed look from the slayer. "Or not. Relax, it was a joke."

Bri laughed nervously. "Yea…I-I know."

"So how about it? You and me? Dancing? Food? Mindless first date chatter?"

"I don't know…I just got out of a…relationship…kind of intense you know?" 

"That's cool. Hey, no pressure." The boy held up his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"I'll think about Friday and get back to you."

"OK, I'll see you later then?"

"Yea. See ya." Bri mumbled. She hurried out of the classroom, nearly bumping into Xander on her way out the door.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" he exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Hey, no harm done. I had 'Mrs. Weasel' for Biology too. Don't blame you for running out of there." Xander joked, earning a light chuckle from the slayer. "Buffy sent me to show you to the library. You're supposed to meet the other watcher and learn to hate him as much as we do." Bri snickered and nodded, following the brown haired teen through the halls to the library. 

"Hey, guys!" Willow exclaimed when they entered. 

Bri waved at the redhead as she dropped her things on the table. "So where's this wanna-be watcher?" she asked as Buffy and Giles emerged from behind the stacks, the blonde slayer's arms loaded with books. Someone cleared their throat from behind her and Bri turned and froze, finding a prudish, stiff standing man in a gray suit eyeing her distastefully.

"Bri Morris, meet Wesley Wyndam-Price." Giles introduced them uncomfortably.

The slayer laughed awkwardly. "When I say 'wanna-be'…I don't mean-"

"Please, spare me your explanation, Miss Morris." Wesley said, holding up a hand to stop her explanation. "I expected as much. No doubt you've been thoroughly poisoned to my character already by the others." 

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles' gazes were innocently averted. An awkward silence fell over the room before Buffy spoke up. "So now that all introductions have been made, can we go to lunch?" the slayer didn't wait for answer as she grabbed Bri's hand and all the teenagers in the room hurried to the cafeteria.

"So then the monkey says, that's not my pencil!" Xander finished climactically. Four sets of eyes stared at him blankly. 

"This is where the crickets chirp, right?" Buffy asked, earning giggles from Willow and Bri.

Xander slumped in his seat defeatedly. "I think I told it wrong." Willow gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, Bri." Tony said, walking up to the group of people.

Bri's eyes went wide as she stared up at the boy. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Have you thought about Friday? The Bronze?" 

Buffy and Willow simultaneously looked at the new slayer. "You've been here one day and already you have a date?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Well it's not a date yet. She hasn't said yes." Tony said.

Before Bri could open her mouth, Buffy pounced. "She'll be there. Pick her up Friday around seven. Here's the address." She said, scribbling down '1630 Revello Drive' on a napkin and handing it to the boy. Tony grinned, pocketing the napkin.

"See you then." He said, returning to his table of friends.

"Buffy!" Bri exclaimed.

"What? He's cute! He looks Italian, is he Italian?"

"Definitely seems Italian." Willow chimed in. "With the darker skin tone and the brown hair. Yep…looks Italian."

"Oh…I just love Italian guys…ever since I saw The Godfather…"

"Buffy!" Bri interrupted the other slayer. "Who says I was gonna say yes?"

"Well why wouldn't you? Are you blind?" Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Oh my gosh, you don't already have a boyfriend do you? Back in Virginia? Is that why-"

"No. No boyfriend. I just…"

"Oh. You're not…a…um…not that there's anything wrong with…"

"No! Buffy I'm not a lesbian. It's just…I just got out of a relationship and I'm not sure if I wanna be dating so soon."

"Sorry, Bri. I wasn't thinking." Buffy apologized sincerely.

"No, no. It's OK. Maybe it's a good idea for me to start dating again. Um…I think I'm gonna go to my next class a bit early to get caught up on everything, you know. I'll see you later guys." Bri said hurriedly as she gathered her things and practically ran from the cafeteria.

Willow subconsciously reached out and took Oz's hand, the memories still fresh in her mind of their spat after she and Xander had been locked in the warehouse and discovered kissing by Oz and Cordelia. It had been over two months ago and the wounds had healed but the scars still remained. Each time Willow thought of it and how much hurt they'd all been in, it pulled at her heartstrings. She could very much identify with how Bri was feeling.

The witch reached over and smacked Buffy's arm scoldingly. "That'll teach you to meddle in other people's love lives." The redhead looked to the doors the new slayer had just made her hasty retreat. "Poor Bri. She seemed really rattled. I wonder what happened between her and her boyfriend."

Buffy shrugged. "So, who's coming with me to the Bronze Friday to spy on Bri and her date?" 

"Wow. You look great!" Buffy exclaimed as Bri twisted and turned in front of her mirror, inspecting herself from all angles.

"Think so?"

"Yea, you're gonna make Tony's eyes bug out of his head!" Bri shot Buffy a look and the slayer amended her statement. "That's figurative eye-bugging."

The new slayer giggled. "Thanks for lending me this dress. I didn't have any idea what I was going to wear tonight."

"No problem. It's looks great on you."

Bri studied the tight fitting green number that fell just above her knees. It was held up with thin gold straps and it's neckline scooped dangerously low, with gold strings criss-crossing to hold it together and retain a bit of modesty. Bri was the first to admit she looked slutty, but she decided that tonight, she was letting loose. She felt like being sexy, so she was.

Buffy reached up into her closet, pulling down a shoe box and handing it to the other slayer. Bri accepted it and took out the gold heels, pulling them onto her feet and wrapping the criss-crossing straps around her ankles, making sure they were securely fastened. Then she stood and inspected the entire ensemble in the mirror. 'If Spike could see me in this…' she thought unwittingly, then silently reprimanded herself.

Buffy observed the small frown on Bri's face and furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh…nothing." She murmured, unconsciously reaching for the necklace around her throat.

Before Buffy could question her, the doorbell rang and Joyce Summers' voice floated up from downstairs. "Bri! Tony's here!"

"Well…that's my cue." The blonde slayer said. She took a deep breath and glanced nervously at Buffy. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Buffy responded distractedly, still pondering the look that had crossed Bri's face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

Bri descended the stairs, watching as Tony's jaw dropped open slightly as he saw her. "Wow. You look beautiful." He said, offering her a hand as she reached the bottom steps.

"Thank you." she said, blushing slightly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea." The slayer grabbed her coat and smiled as he helped her put it on. 'Spike used to do that. Something left over from his human days. He didn't even realize when he did it. It was like a reflex…DAMN IT!'

"You two kids have fun. And Bri, home by twelve." Joyce called as the two teens walked to Tony's car. The slayer called out an "OK" as her date opened the car door for her.

As the sleek red sports car pulled out of the drive, a pair of blue eyes flashed yellow and another cigarette butt was stomped out on the ground with the toe of a Doc Marten, adding to the collection of ashes and burned out cigarettes beneath the large tree in front of the Summers' home.


	9. Part 8: Someone's Watching

Part 8: Someone's Watching

The Bronze was crowded, it being a Friday night, and the thick throng of people calmed Bri's nerves a bit. She glanced around the club, watching the teens dancing to the loud rock music as she waited for Tony to come back to the table with their drinks. 

So far, everything was going smoothly. Tony was as polite a date as any girl could ask for. He opened doors for her, held out chairs for her, and complimented her. The more she thought about it, the more it made her feel uneasy. No one was that mannerly without expecting something in return. Bri sighed, shaking the cynical thoughts from her mind. She idly wondered if her short time of slaying had made her so ridiculing and distrusting of the world or if it was Spike's influence.

Before she could mentally slap herself for thinking of him again, a bottle of root beer was placed in front of her. She glanced up at Tony, smiling gratefully as she took a long sip from the frosty bottle. 

"So…where are you from?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"Virginia…Richmond, specifically."

"I figured you were from the south." Bri gave him a puzzled look and he elaborated. "You have a bit of an accent."

The slayer's eyes widened. "Really? I do? I never noticed. Back home, I sound pretty normal compared to some of the rednecks I hear."

"I guess it's just more obvious out here, then. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it's cute." Bri smiled shyly, taking another sip of root beer. "Hey, I love this song, want to dance?" Tony asked when the band began playing a slow song.

Bri glanced warily at the dance floor and then back at Tony. "Sure. Why not?" She allowed him to lead her onto the floor and then hesitantly slipped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly they moved to the music and Bri permitted herself to relax in his arms.

She sniffed, smelling a familiar scent and realized it was Tony's cologne. It was the same as Spike's- she'd recognize it anywhere. The slayer sighed, closing her eyes and losing herself in the smell. In her mind, she wasn't dancing in Tony's arms anymore. The strong arms that encircled her waist were more familiar and safe. She leaned her head against his shoulder, imagining in her mind that if she looked up, it would be Spike's intense blue eyes she'd see gazing back at her lovingly.

From a table across the room, a small group of people watched the couple. Willow smiled to herself, settling back in Oz's arms comfortably. Buffy turned to shoot her friend a triumphant grin. "See, Will? She's perfectly fine. I did good. Look how happy she looks!"

Willow shrugged. "She does look comfy. Doesn't she Xander?" The teen grumbled a response distractedly- his eyes were focused on Cordelia surrounded by her group of friends at a nearby table.

Buffy looked over at Angel, who was watching Bri and her date, a thoughtful look on his face. "Whatcha thinking?" 

Angel glanced over at her. "Nothing." he lied. In fact, he was contemplating how Bri was probably not even thinking about Tony at that moment. 

"They look happy don't they?" Buffy asked, leaning onto Angel's shoulder. "I love that. The whole…'first date feel'. Everything's new and exciting." She glanced up at Angel. "But I like this better." She said, snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Bri sighed happily, still in her dream world. Suddenly she felt a hand cupping her chin, forcing her face upwards. She complied and felt soft lips brush against hers. Soft…smooth…warm lips- wait. _Warm_? Immediately, Bri was ripped from her dream land. She opened her eyes, meeting two lust filled brown orbs watching her intently. 

She gasped, pulling away. "I…I can't…" she mumbled, shaking her head frantically before running for the exit. Tony was left, standing in the middle of the floor, shaking his head in bewilderment. This exchange was observed by two vampires, each with opposite reactions. 

Spike had watched from the second level as Bri danced with her date. His fists had clenched tightly, his nails digging into his cool flesh, almost drawing blood when she'd laid her head on his shoulder. Then, when that whelp had the audacity to kiss her- to kiss _his_ slayer, the vampire's eyes glowed a fierce yellow. But then he saw Bri's eyes shoot open, a stricken look crossing her face before she ran from the building. He smiled to himself and began to descend to the lower level. He had something to straighten out. 

Angel, on the other hand, had observed the kiss and Bri's panicked flee from the club with sympathy. He gently extracted himself from Buffy, making a quick excuse and raced to the door he'd seen the new slayer leave through. He found her huddled in an alley beside the Bronze, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting against them, buried in her arms. She was sobbing quietly, her body trembling ever so slightly.

The ensouled vampire knelt beside the stricken slayer, placing a comforting hand on her head. She jerked up, unaware of his presence until that point, which worried Angel seeings as any vampire could've just snuck up on her in this condition. "What happened in there?" he asked softly.

Bri shook her head. "I don't know. I-I panicked. We were dancing and I smelled…I smelled Spike's cologne. Tony was wearing the same kind and…I…"

"You imagined you were dancing with Spike instead of Tony."

The blonde slayer nodded. "I tried not to…but I just couldn't help it. And then he kissed me and I realized right away…I wasn't in Spike's arms." She broke down again and Angel wrapped his arms around her, just letting her cry. He could feel her pain rolling off of her in waves and he imagined that she hadn't allowed herself to cry until this point. So he whispered words of comfort and held her as she choked out her cries of anguish.

Spike reached the dance floor, carefully winding through the throng of people so as to avoid the slayer and her friend's eyes. He looked for all the world like an animal on the prowl as he made his way to a table on the opposite side of the floor where a confused and lonely teenager sat staring into his drink.

"Hey there, mate. Why the long face?" the vampire asked, slipping onto the seat in front of the boy.

Tony looked up at the stranger and sighed. "Women."

"Ah, I expected as much."

"I mean, you take them out, you're all polite, you listen to their boring chatter, all you want is a little action for your trouble and the second you think you're getting somewhere, they get all hormone-y and take off. She was the new girl. I figured she'd be easy- you know, desperate to make some friends or something. And then she tells me she just got out of a relationship so I'm thinking hey, rebound action. I just wanted a little T & A!" It was all Spike could do to refrain from ripping the impertinent whelp's throat out as he listened to his incessant rambling.

Instead, he allowed his features to slide into game face and he eminated a low growl. Before the boy's head could even shoot up at the noise, Spike pulled him into the shadows and had him around the throat. Tony's feet dangled in the air and he clawed desperately at the hand that was clamped around his throat. He tried to cry out but the only sound he could make was a hoarse gasp. 

"You listen to me and you listen good." The creature growled, feral yellow eyes glowing in the dim light. "Bri is off limits! I hear you refer to her as a nice bit of T & A, I see you touch her, or suspect that you even _think_ about touching her and you will know what pain is. I've had a lot of experience in this area and believe me, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for death. This goes for everyone. Spread the word. Got it?" Tony managed a slight nod as his face began the change from red to purple. "Good." Spike dropped the teen and he fell to the floor with a gasp. The vampire lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it, flicking the ash onto the panting boy. He sniffed the air a moment and smirked. "Nice cologne, kid." He said before stalking out the door.

Bri's sobs had subsided and the teen looked up bashfully at Angel. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be." He said, rising to his feet. He extended his hand to help Bri up. "Come on, let's get you home."

She accepted his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. Brushing herself off, she shook her head. "I don't really feel like going home right now. I think I'm gonna take a walk."

"Bri, I don't think that's such a good idea. You're distracted…it's dangerous to be out alone at night."

"Hey, I'm a slayer. I can take care of myself." Before the vampire could object further, she spun out of his grasp and headed out of the alley. "See ya later, Angel." She called over her shoulder. 


	10. Part 9: Glycerine

Part 9: Glycerine

Bri frowned as she tripped on another pebble on the walk, cursing her heels. She walked over to a bench and sat down to remove the irritating footwear. A long sigh of relief escaped her throat as she rubbed her aching feet. Then she stood and resumed her thoughtful stroll through the park.

"This should be easy. You were only together for two months!" she began her lecture again, speaking to herself aloud. "And you never should have been together in the first place!" 

Their last conversation passed through her mind- "Vampires and slayers don't mix. You said it yourself and you were right."

"But I was wrong about everything else I said. I do care about you. I do love you. And I want you to stay."

Then her conversation with Angel that first night- "He didn't love you?"

"I don't know anymore. I thought I was sure that he did. He told me all the time. But…I guess he lied." Bri felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. Her mind swam with images of Spike's smiling face, of his arms wrapped so tightly around her, of lying in his embrace feeling so safe and loved. "No." she said suddenly. "No, he didn't lie. He loved me and I loved him."

Bri groaned. "I can't keep doing this to myself! He vampire. Me slayer. Being together like that was wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Bad Bri!" She sighed, her tone becoming despairing. "Then why does it hurt so much to be apart?" Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them away with a groan. "God! What would the others think of me? Buffy might understand seeings as she and Angel…no. That's completely different. Angel has a soul. She would flip if she found out. Oh God…and Giles! And Wesley! OK…so Wesley doesn't really matter all that much but…everyone would hate me. Well…they'd never look at me the same, at least."

Bri stopped and turned her head upwards, gazing at the stars. "But I miss him…God help me…I miss him so much." She closed her eyes as they filled with tears and a cool breeze whipped past her, bringing an onslaught of memories.

__

"What're you thinking, love?" Spike asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. The two lovers lay on the hood of Spike's Desoto staring up at the night sky. 

"Nothing. Just being here…" Bri's voice drifted off as Spike tentatively stroked her cheek. She glanced up at him to find his eyes fixed on her face, studying every detail as he traced over it with his finger.

He followed the path down the top of her nose to the tip, then traced the line of her soft pink lips. She captured his hand, pulling the finger into her mouth and sucking on it gently. He watched her fiercely as she kissed each of his fingertips.

The vampire lay back against the windshield and smiled as Bush's 'Glycerine' came over the radio in the car. "I love this song." He muttered as Bri rolled on top of him, showering his face with kisses. "Mmm-hmm."

Must be your skin that I'm sinking in 

Must be for real 'cause now I can feel 

And I didn't mind 

It's not my kind 

It's not my time to wonder why 

__

Everything gone white 

And everything's gray 

Now you're here now you're away 

I don't want this 

Remember that 

I'll never forget where you're at

Don't let the days go by 

Glycerine

Her lips found his earlobe and she took it in her mouth, biting on it gently before moving down to his neck. Spike's eyes fell shut as he felt her run her hot tongue down the cool column of his throat. She reached down with one hand to cup him through his jeans, grinning as he gasped at her bold movement.

If I treated you bad 

You bruise my face 

Couldn't love you more 

You got a beautiful taste 

Don't let the days go by 

Could have been easier on you 

I couldn't change though I wanted to 

Could have been easier by three 

Our old friend fear and you and me 

Glycerine 

Don't let the days go by

Glycerine

The vampire growled, rolling them over so that he was on top of her, and pressed his lips to hers fervently. Their kisses and movements became more heated, filled with a burning need for each other. They were so distracted that they didn't even feel the cool drops of rain that began to fall until it was pouring down on them and sufficiently soaking the two lovers.

Bri let out a strangled cry when she felt the wet droplets pelting on her skin while Spike glanced up and cursed the sky. They jumped off the hood and Bri moved to duck inside the dry Desoto when Spike jerked her back towards him. "What are you doing? We'll get soaked!" she screamed.

"We're already soaked, love!" he shouted over the loud rainfall. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing back the wet bleached locks. 

"You're crazy!" Bri exclaimed as he stood back, arms open to the sky, letting the rain pour over him. "And I'm getting in the car!"

"Oh no you don't!" Spike grabbed her around the waist just as she reached the door handle. They fell back onto the ground, getting thoroughly covered in mud.

"You just don't want me getting your precious leather seats wet!"

Spike shook his head. "They're gonna get wet anyway, we've got to get home some time!"

Bri glared up at the vampire, watching as the water ran down his face. His black T-shirt was plastered to his chest with the rain, each of his well defined muscles obvious through the soaked material. She moved to capture his lips with hers and he moaned as her hot tongue entered his mouth. 

His hands roamed over the gentle curves of her body as she pulled anxiously at his T-shirt. Spike obliged, sitting up so that she could pull it off of him before lavishing attention on her neck with his lips. Soon they were making love, both uncaring of the rain and mud around them.

I needed us more

When we wanted us less 

I could not kiss just regress

It might just be 

Clear simple and plain 

That's just fine 

That's just one of my names 

Don't let the days go by 

Could've been easier on you 

Glycerine

Two strong arms encircled the slayer's waist and she smiled as the familiar scent of cologne, tobacco, and leather filtered up to her nose. Her eyes remained shut even as she laid her head back against a muscular chest. Softly she hummed the tune in her memory- the song that had become _their_ song after that night.

Suddenly a familiar voice was humming along in her ear and began to sing the words. "I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time…" Tears were streaming down her face, as she silently begged the Powers for this to be real and not another figment of her imagination. "Couldn't love you more, you got a beautiful taste…" The voice continued, ringing in her ears with it's soft melody. "Don't let the days go by, Glycerine."

"I love that song."

"Mmm-hmm."

"This isn't real, is it?" The arms turned her around but she kept her eyes closed tightly. She felt two soft lips against hers, cool lips that sent shocks of pleasure through her body. Slowly her eyes opened and she met the two blue orbs she'd been hoping to see before. "Spike!" she gasped, frozen in place. It was real! He was there, holding her, kissing her, looking at her with the same expression he always had when gazing at her- an expression that would settle anyone's doubts about his feelings for her.

Vaguely she registered his thumb wiping away the tears from under her eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easy." he said softly. Suddenly Bri regained her senses, remembered that she was the slayer and that he was a vampire. Spike observed the look that overcame her countenance and the way her muscles suddenly tensed. "I know what you're thinking, pet. I know you've had time to think about us and every reason we shouldn't be together. About this time you're gonna start spouting off those reasons before you leave, saying we can't be together. But I'm telling you now that I'm not giving up like that! I don't give a fuck what your reasons are cause I've thought of them too! And I don't care! Not a single one outweighs how I feel about you."

Bri met his eyes, feeling the torrent of emotions inside her, feeling that surely her body was going to tear apart right then and there. "No. No, Spike. One of them does. One reason is why we can't be together."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong." She whispered, before pulling herself from his grasp and running towards home. 

****

Author's Note: I have to tell you that I've loved writing this chapter. The flashback was so much fun to write. But sorry if it's choppy or something, I was a bit rushed writing it. (Oh and btw, the song's 'Glycerine' by Bush. It's one of my favorites. If you haven't heard it, go download it or something cause it's awesome.) So what do you think, should I continue the story? R&R. Please! It keeps me going. And I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested e-mail me.


	11. Part 10: And the Trouble Starts

Part 10: And the Trouble Starts

Bri hurried up the walk of her new home, her mind buzzing with the events of only a few moments ago. "You got home safe." Came a voice from under the tree in the front yard. The slayer turned just as Angel stepped out of the shadows. 

"Were you waiting for me?"

"I've only been here a few minutes. I walked Buffy and Willow home and when I realized you weren't here…I got worried."

Bri nodded. "Well…I'm home safe and sound now."

"Buffy was worried about you." Angel said. "She wanted to know what happened."

"What'd you tell her?"

"Basically the truth, leaving out the part where Spike's your ex." The vampire stepped onto the porch to stand across from her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Are you ok?"

"Well…the walk to clear my head just ended up making everything all the more fuzzy." She said with a sigh. 

"Spike's here?" He asked. Bri shot him a puzzled look. "I can smell him on you."

The blonde nodded. "He's here. I…I told him we couldn't…I don't think he's gonna listen, though. But…the thing that scares me…I not sure want him to. I love him so much…I don't think I have the strength to resist him." She thought a moment. "And I don't know if I want to." 

Giles jumped slightly as a notepad was slammed onto the table before him. He looked up to find Wesley glaring at him furiously. "What is this?" the young watcher demanded.

Giles glanced down at the paper, recognizing the notes written in his own hand. "This was in with my personal things." He growled. "How dare you go through my belongings!"

Wesley ignored him. "When were you going to tell me about this?" When the older man remained silent, Wesley slammed his fist down onto the table. "I am tired of this! We're on the same team! You've got to stop withholding things from me. Especially things of this magnitude!" He rested his hands against the table. When he spoke again his tone was calmer but still clipped and harsh. "Does she know?"

The older watcher shook his head, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "She's completely unaware as far as we know."

"She hasn't met _him_?"

"Well we don't know who _he_ is. He could be Angel for all we know!" he sighed. "For awhile I actually thought it was Buffy and Angel who's fate was written of but now we know that's not true. All signs point to Bri."

"Don't you feel it would be wise to tell her?" 

Giles was thoughtful. "Her watcher in Virginia, Ms. Andrews thought it best not to. Our interference might…divert her. If she knew of her destiny it would perhaps unnerve her…she might resist contact with vampires completely- other than the slaying. Or it might give her an excuse to go galavanting off with the first 'cute' vampire she came along. I don't know her well enough to determine which. But either way, I'm still torn."

"Yes," Wesley nodded in agreement. "because I'm sure it's highly unlikely that she'd share the information with us if she met him. I doubt most certainly that she'd be overjoyed with it."

"No…most certainly not."

The library was silent as each man slipped into thought. Finally Wesley spoke up, "So, what do we do?"

Bri shut the door behind her and began her way upstairs when she heard Buffy call out to her. She turned to find Buffy and Willow, decked out in their pajamas, sitting on the living room sofa watching tv. Buffy was staring at her worry and confusion etched on her features. "Are you ok?" she asked, switching off the tv.

Bri sighed and descended the three steps she'd made it up. "Yea. I'm fine." she lied. 

"Do you wanna hang out with us? We're gonna do the whole, sleep over bonding thing. Movies, food, exfoliating." Willow offered.

"Maybe later. I'm gonna go change and it's my night to patrol so I think I'll do a few sweeps before bed."

"Well, the invitation's open if you wanna hang out when you get back." Buffy said.

"Thanks." Bri smiled gratefully, knowing that the two girls knew she was down and were trying to help. She hurried up the stairs, ducking into her room and changing quickly into some jeans, a tank top, and sneakers. Then she bounded back down the stairs, giving Buffy and Willow a short wave goodbye and promising to be careful.

When she was out of the house, she jogging slowly to the cemetery and through the gates, smiling as she immediately spotted a fledgling just breaking out of his grave. He rose up, shaking the dirt off of his suit and growled ferociously. As his yellow eyes settled on the blonde slayer, he foolishly charged her, fueled by bloodlust.

Bri kicked him in the stomach and he flew back, crashing into a gravestone. She was on him in a second, her foot flying out to catch him across the cheek. He growled, springing to his feet as he rubbed his aching jaw. A cold fist lashed out, clumsy with rage and bloodlust, missing the target of her face and instead landing on her shoulder. 

"Ugh. That was just so pathetic, I think I'm gonna have to put you out of your misery." She said as her arm shot forward and embedded her stake through his chest. The slayer let out a sigh as the dust settled at her feet and she turned, heading further into the cemetery, hoping to find a better fight.

From a cluster of nearby trees and bushes, a pair of brown eyes watched curiously. "Interesting. A new slayer in town. Won't the mayor be thrilled?" The man groaned as he scurried back towards City Hall.

****

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kinda…'blah'. The next will be more exciting, promise. Though it might be a couple days before I can get it posted. Oh, and for the record, NO this is NOT nor is it going to be a Buffy/Spike story. Sorry folks. I guess there's just a huge wave of B/S shippers coming through cause of the events on this season, cause I've gotten a few e-mails and comments from my friends and others to the effect of "good story, but it's not b/s." But anyway, I hope you read my story anyway. Please R&R.


	12. Part 11: Falling Off the Wagon

Part 11: Falling Off the Wagon

Spike sighed, pacing the length of the dingy motel room. He could just see the glow of daylight around the edges of the heavy curtains in his room and he growled in frustration, willing away the light so he could venture out into the town and find Bri. He had to talk to her, or even just watch her from a distance, anything but sit around in this room which seemed to get smaller and smaller by the minute, thinking of how much he missed her. 

Spike never thought anything could hurt this bad. Since they met they'd never spent a night without the other and the vampire had never realized how much her absence agonized him. He closed his eyes, imagining her in his mind and thinking of all the little things that he loved about her- the way she screamed at the TV when something bad happened on her favorite shows- the way she liked to pummel a vamp just a little longer than necessary when she was in a bad mood- her soft rippling laughter- her smooth lips against his- her shy smile over her shoulder as he'd slip one strap of her sun dress down her arm, then the other, kissing the exposed skin of her back as he did- her soft shiver as he pushed the rest of the silky fabric to the floor and ran his cool hands over the gentle curves of her body- the mischievous glint in her beautiful green eyes as she freed him of his T-shirt and jeans- the feel of her smooth, warm skin against his cold, setting his body ablaze with desire. The vampire groaned, burying his face in his hands. 'Clean thoughts. Clean thoughts.' He urged himself, glancing down at his jeans that felt painfully tight all of a sudden.

He fell back onto his bed, staring up at the white stippled ceiling in anguish. Concentrating hard, he tried to think of wholesome thoughts. Puppies. Daisies. Lollipops. Christmas. Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Beautiful blonde girls stripping out of white dresses with blue satin sashes. "Oh bloody hell."

"So there's a new slayer in town, eh?" Mayor Wilkins said, folding his hands and placing them on the desk in front of him. "I suppose it would be too much to hope she could be persuaded to our way of thinking."

"You never know, sir." Stephen Johnson, the new deputy mayor, said. "You thought that about Faith originally and you were wrong."

A pained expression crossed the mayor's face at the mention of the slayer's name. "Well…that's not exactly true is it? In the end…she betrayed us. It hurt me, you know, to have to order the committee for her." Stephen was silent, knowing how the dark slayer's death and betrayal still upset his boss. "So!" Mayor Wilkins exclaimed, his voice returned to its usual cheerfulness. "Tell me some good news!"

The young sandy haired assistant sighed, averting his gaze. "I'm afraid all I have is more of the bad, sir."

"Well…I suppose it can't be helped. Out with it, then."

"William the Bloody was spotted at the Bronze last night. He seemed to be following the new slayer."

"Do we know why?"

"Probably out to kill her. Why else would a vampire be stalking a slayer?"

Mayor Wilkins chuckled. "Of course. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll end up killing each other…two birds with one stone." Stephen nodded. "Although…that would be more like two birds just killing each other…like a cock fight."

"Yes, sir. Just like that." The young man stated, humoring his boss.

Bri took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She took one bold step forward then stopped, sinking back to the ground she'd just risen from. The slayer was sitting on a sidewalk, her back pressed to the brick wall of the building beside her. This is where she'd been all night, just staring across the street at the grungy motel she'd followed Spike to. 

She had come across him on her way back home from the third cemetery she'd patrolled. He was coming out of a convenience store, a bag in his arms of what was no doubt some kind of liquor and cigarettes. Bri immediately ducked into an alley to avoid being seen but she couldn't resist following him to see where he was staying. She kept up with him from a safe distance, knowing that if she got too close he would smell her or maybe even just feel her presence. He'd always seemed to be able to do that. 

The slayer had fully intended on going home after she saw were he was staying but as she walked, the urge became greater and greater to talk to him. Bri knew her resolve was weakening and she fought to retain it. That's how she ended up spending the night on a street corner, unable to walk across the street to his motel room or get up and go home.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" she shouted to herself, earning an odd look from a passerby. "What're you looking at bitch?" she shot at the old woman. Then she groaned, burying her head in her hands and realizing she was cranky from going a whole night without sleep. "Sorry." She called weakly without looking up. "That's it. This has got to stop or I'm going to grow old and die here on this street corner. And then I'll probably come back and haunt it when I'm dead!"

Bri lept to her feet, her eyes squinting in determination. Then she marched forward, hurrying across the street and into the parking lot of the motel. She passed Spike's Desoto, the ice machine and walked up the stairs to the second level. But as she drew closer and closer to his room, she began to hesistate. Just as she thought she couldn't make it, she found herself in front of his door.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door then stood waiting, resisting the overwhelming urge to bolt. The sound of the chain being slid across came to her ears and she braced herself as the door swung open. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the leggy brunette standing before her in nothing but a towel. 

"Can I help you?" the woman asked. 

Bri just gaped at her, on the brink of tears. A woman…in a towel…in Spike's room… Anger swelled within her and she gritted her teeth. "Is Spike in there?" she demanded, her voice low and vehement.

The brunette look at her oddly, slightly taken aback. "Nooo. No one by that name in here. Maybe you got the wrong room."

Bri furrowed her brow, turning to look at where she'd been sitting then glancing up with a sigh that was a mixture of relief and embarrassment. "I'm on the wrong floor!" she cried, shaking her head at herself. "Sorry to disturb you." 

The slayer ran to the stairs again, going up the next flight to the third floor. When she reached it, her pace slowed and she made her way to the vampire's door. A glance at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign to keep the maids away verified that she was in the right place this time. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the second time as she knocked softly on the door. 

When she received no response after a few moments, she leaned against the door. "Spike…" she called. "Spike, it's me."

Spike's head shot up when he heard the familiar voice from outside his room. He practically lept off the bed, hurrying to the door. Unlocking it, he opened it slowly, careful to avoid the harsh rays of sunlight that poured in. Bri squeezed through, quickly shutting the door behind her. 

"Um…I don't have vampire night vision." She said light-heartedly and Spike chuckled, switching on the ceiling light. Bri smiled gratefully and then shifted uncomfortably on her feet, biting her lower lip nervously. Now that she was here, she couldn't for the life of her remember why she'd come. 

Spike gazed at her expectantly, daring to hope that the slayer had come to her senses and was here to apologize and let him ravage her. OK…so that probably wouldn't happen but a vamp could hope right? A long uneasy silence fell over the room as Spike stared at Bri intently and Bri gazed at anything but Spike.

Suddenly the vampire realized how worn and tired she looked. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled and dirty- it looked like she'd been slaying in them. He furrowed his brow in concern. "Love, you look tired…what's going on?"

"I…uh…didn't get much sleep." She said, then sighed. "None at all, as a matter of fact. I…ugh, this is so embarrassing. I followed you here last night and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you but I couldn't bring myself to go home either so I've been sitting on the corner across the street all night, staring up at your room and I screamed at an old lady and I scared the woman in the room below you." Bri explained in one breath, sinking onto the bed. She laid back, covering her eyes with her hand when suddenly she heard a low rumbling sound and realized that Spike was chuckling. She looked up and glared at him, only making him laugh harder. "It's not funny!"

The vampire held his sides as he laughed. "Yes…it is…actually." He managed to get out between chuckles. "Here I thought I was the one going insane. But _you're_ completely daft!" 

Bri growled, jumping up from the bed. "Well I didn't sit on a street corner all night just to be laughed at!" she declared, heading for the door. This sobered the vampire and he grabbed her arm before she could even reach the doorknob. 

"Why _did_ you then?"

"I don't know. I just…I had to see you. Ever since I left Virginia…" Bri sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "Nothing ever hurt this bad. I know its wrong but if I could ignore it for two months, why can't I keep ignoring it? I-I just…" Bri wavered, growing dizzy from lack of sleep and food.

Spike noticed this and was at her side in a flash. "You're tired love." He said, touching her arm to steady her.

"I'll be fine." 

"Yea, once you get some sleep. Here," he guided her to the bed. "Rest for a while and we can talk when you wake up." 

The slayer wanted to protest but the large bed looked so soft and inviting. So she merely nodded and sank onto the soft mattress with a sigh of relief. Spike grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her, but when he moved to step away, Bri's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. "Stay with me?" she begged meekly.

The vampire grinned, climbing onto the bed behind her and spooning against her back. He threw an arm over her and she took his hand in hers, rubbing lazy circles over the cool skin as she drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Part 12: Reclaiming

Part 12: Reclaiming

"Willow! Willow, wake up!" Buffy shook her sleeping friend frantically.

The redhead grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her groggy eyes. "What?" she whined, annoyed at having her peaceful sleep disturbed. 

"Bri's not here! I didn't hear her come in last night and her bed hasn't been slept in! Go get dressed. I'm gonna call Giles and see if he's seen her." 

Willow nodded and hurried upstairs to change out of her PJs. Buffy walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall. As she dialed Giles' number, Joyce Summers came in, smiling cheerfully at her daughter. 

"Morning, honey." She said chipperly. "Or should I say good afternoon? I guess you and Willow stayed up pretty late last night."

"Yea." The slayer responded distractedly as Giles' phone rang several times. "Come on…pick up." She urged impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Giles! Is Bri over there?"

"No…she's not there?" the watcher asked, concern evident in his tone.

"She never came home from patrolling last night."

"Oh dear."

"Me and Willow are gonna go look for her. Could you maybe call Xander and Oz? See if they've seen her?"

"Yes, of course. I'll call your cell phone if she turns up."

"Thanks, Giles." Buffy said, hanging up the phone.

"Bri didn't come home?" Joyce asked, having overheard her daughter's conversation.

"She came home from her date but then went out again to patrol." Buffy saw the worry etched on her mother's features. "Don't worry mom. We'll find her." It was what condition they'd find her in that worried the slayer.

Bri awoke to the feel of a cool body snuggled behind hers. She smiled at the familiar and comforting feeling, closing her eyes again and savoring the moment. Suddenly she felt a pair of cool lips tracing along her shoulder and up her neck.

"Mmm…how long have I been asleep?" she asked. 

"Quite a while. You've slept most of the day away." Spike replied, nibbling on her earlobe.

Bri rolled onto her back so that the vampire could lay over her and he took her lips with his gently at first, but soon began kissing her with the desire and passion that had gone unfulfilled during their short time apart. Spike's hands roamed over her body, running along her gentle curves with unrestrained fervor. His hand ran down her thigh, lifting her leg up to hook around his hip.

As things began to heat up between them, Bri pushed at his chest. "Spike…" she said in a tone that clearly told him they would be going no further. 

"Oh bloody hell." The vampire growled in frustration.

"I can't do this." She said. "I feel…gross."

"What?" 

At Spike's offended expression, Bri laughed. "I need a shower, silly." She said, pushing him away gently. "I've been on a street corner all night and I'm not exactly feeling sexy right now." 

"You're always sexy to me, love. Even if you were covered in mud…" the vampire stopped, contemplating the idea and looking as if it greatly appealed to him. 

Bri rolled her eyes. "Me. Shower. Now." She said, heading for the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went. When she reached the door she turned to find Spike right behind her, pealing his black T-shirt off. She arched an eyebrow at him. "And where do you think you're going, mister?"

Spike grinned down at her. "One way or the other- we're both gonna get what we want." He said, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her to him.

"You're impossible." She muttered even as she leaned up and kissed him, one hand reaching behind her to open the bathroom door. They moved inside, their lips never parting as Spike kicked the door shut behind them.

Angel walked slowly down the street, stopping every few feet to smell the air. He'd been following Bri's scent for about an hour, ever since Buffy had stopped by the mansion, distressed about the other slayer's disappearance. The entire Scooby Gang had been searching all day and had come up with nothing to go on.

The vampire rounded a corner and froze, the young slayer's scent extremely strong here. He sighed in relief when he didn't smell blood, so he assumed that she was physically OK. The scent led him across the street and into a motel parking lot. "What the hell…" Angel wondered aloud as he followed up a flight of steps and stopped, the smell seemingly going in two different directions. 

One led straight ahead on this level and another went up the next flight of stairs. The vampire chose the stairs, dashing up them two at a time when he sensed he was growing closer. He ran down the hall, stopping in front of one of the doors. The scent was strong in here. She was in this room.

Angel knocked and waited anxiously for a response. When none came, he banged his fist on the door. It flew open just as the ensouled vampire was about to pound on it again. 

"What the bloody hell is…Peaches!" Spike exclaimed as he saw the older vampire on the other side of the door.

"Spike!" Angel shouted in rage and disbelief.

"Angel?" Bri appeared behind Spike and blushed furiously. Angel suddenly noticed what his anger had prevented him from noticing at first- that both of them wore nothing but the crisp, white motel towels, Spike's thrown hastily around his waist and Bri's wrapped tightly over her chest. Both had water droplets on their skin and their hair was wet. 

"What the hell is this?" he screamed. Bri saw the murderous glint in his eye and quickly pulled him inside, avoiding a public scene. "Is this where you've been all this time? We've all been out searching for you! You made us all worried sick!"

"Oh my God." Bri gasped, sinking down onto the bed. "I-I didn't even think about it…I guess I'm just not used to having all these people who worry about me. In Virginia…I only had my watcher…" Spike rubbed his hand over her back comfortingly. "Angel, I'm so sorry."

The vampire studied his grandchilde warily. "What's going on here?" 

Spike snorted. "I should think that'd be pretty obvious, mate."

Bri smacked his arm. "Go get dressed." Spike glared at Angel once more before retreating to the bathroom.

Angel sighed and began pacing the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the slayer sitting on the edge of the bed. "You- … Did you- … He didn't- …" the vampire sighed. "You're OK right? I mean…this," he motioned between her and the door Spike had just disappeared through. "this was mutual right? He didn't…uh…make you…"

"God Angel! Of course it was mutual! Spike would never…well…it would never come to that. We love each other and even if he _did_ try anything- which he wouldn't- I could take care of myself."

Spike emerged from the bathroom, still shirtless but wearing pants and drying off his hair with a towel. He glared at Angel, having overheard his conversation with Bri. Angel ignored the look. "What are you two planning to do? You can't exactly keep this a secret."

The two lovers exchanged a look. "Well…we haven't really thought that far ahead." Bri said.

Angel was about to launch into a lecture when his pocket suddenly began to ring. He growled, pulling out the cell phone Buffy had lent to him while he looked for Bri. "Hello?"

"Have you found anything?" Buffy's voice asked worriedly.

The vampire hesitated. "Yea…I just found her. I was about to call."

"Oh thank God. Is she all right?"

"Yea she's fine." 

"Can I talk to her?" 

"Sure. Hold on." He handed Bri the phone who took it tentatively.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"I know. I'm sorry. On patrol…I…got a little lost and stopped in a warehouse to rest and I fell asleep."

Buffy hesitated, and the two vampires in the room heard Bri's heartbeat hasten. "Well…I'm just glad you're OK. Come on home."

"OK, Buffy. Sorry again." The young slayer said with relief, turning off the phone. She stood and looked at Angel squarely. "You won't…"

"I won't say anything. But I just want you to know that I am against every aspect of this…whatever it is."

"Thank you Angel. I'll see you later, OK?"

The ensouled vampire shot one last glare at Spike. "You hurt her and…well it goes without saying what I'd do."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'd _never_ hurt her." Spike said seriously. Angel nodded before turning and leaving the room. Spike sat down on the edge of the bed. "You and the poofter seem to have struck up a friendship." he commented after a few moments of silence.

Bri smiled wickedly. "Jealous?" she asked, climbing onto his lap.

Spike snorted. "Of Peaches? Never."

"Right. Sure." The slayer kissed him soundly, rocking slightly on his lap. "You have nothing to be jealous about." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "Because I love you. And only you."

Spike smiled softly, gazing into her bright eyes and finding himself enraptured by the ardor and devotion he found there. "Cor, I love you so much." He murmured, brushing a wisp of drying hair away from her face. She stared at him, seemingly contemplating something. "What?" he asked curiously. She didn't respond. Only cocked her head to the side, brushing away her wet hair and baring her neck to him. He studied her, perplexed. "I've already claimed you, pet."

"I know. But that was before…when I hadn't fully owned up to what we were doing. I was ignoring what we are. Now…it's like we have a new beginning. I want to start fresh, knowing that we're both conscious of what we're doing and the consequences that we know will come."

Spike said nothing, but lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed. Hovering over her he studied her face. She was staring up at him with a faith that overwhelmed him. He still couldn't believe that something this amazing could happen to him. That a girl could truly love and trust him so completely was almost too much to bear. But he wouldn't let her down. 

He kissed her softly then planted kisses on her nose, over her cheek, and down her neck. She turned her head, giving him better access. At the bottom of her neck, he stopped, nipping at the smooth skin with his blunt teeth before his features shifted and his incisors bit down into her flesh. 

Bri gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, her hands clutching the vampire's back tightly as he drank from her. But soon the pain was cloaked by the staggering stimulating sensations coursing through her body. Her breath came in short ragged gasps as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She cried out in ecstasy, her nails digging into the flesh of his back, drawing blood. 

As she slowly calmed, Spike retracted his fangs, licking the twin puncture wounds until they stopped bleeding. "Are you OK?" he asked, his face shifting back to their handsome human features. 

Bri nodded, opening her eyes to smile up at him. He kissed her gently and rolled over, wincing at the cuts on his back. He sat up, his hand moving to inspect the damage the slayer's nails had caused. But suddenly his hand was pushed away and he felt Bri's hot tongue gliding over the wounds. Spike gasped, closing his eyes at the feelings it gave him. 

The slayer didn't care about the sick coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She was concentrating on how Spike's back muscles tightened when she ran her tongue slowly across them. When the cuts she had inflicted were clean of his blood, she ran her hands up his back and arm his neck. "I really should go." She said regretfully.

Spike nodded. "Yea…wouldn't want the Scoobies to fret anymore." Bri climbed off the bed and began to retrieve her clothes from the floor. "I guess I should see about a more permanent residence." The vampire commented as he watched the blonde pull on her jeans. 

"Like where?"

"Don't know…maybe a house…it'd have to be furnished already though. But I just need something bigger than the apartment was."

"That'd be nice." Bri finished lacing up her shoes and Spike stood, taking her in his arms. "Get something with a big bed." She said with a grin. "And away from nosy neighbors who get mad at loud noises at all hours."

Spike chuckled, leaning down to kiss the mark on her neck. "When can I see you again?" he murmured against her skin.

"Tomorrow night. After I patrol. I'll meet you at the Bronze around ten, OK?" The vampire nodded and she kissed him lightly then headed for the door. "And get an alarm clock!" 


	14. Part 13: We Have a Jacuzzi?

Part 13: We Have a Jacuzzi?

"Oh my." Wesley gasped from his place standing in front of one of the large bookcases in the library. 

Giles looked up from his own book. "What?"

"Look at this." The younger watcher handed him the book he'd been holding and pointed to a paragraph. 

Giles read the words Wesley had indicated and gasped as the other watcher had. "Oh my. This is a rather unexpected turn of events."

"You know what this means? She's already met him…or she has a very small window of time left to meet him if this prophecy is to be fulfilled." 

"I think we should better tell her."

"Most definitely."

Giles sighed, scanning the throng of dancing teenagers. The loud noise they called music thumped in his ears and he frowned, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He spotted Buffy sitting at a table, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Angel around her. But Bri was no where to be seen.

The watcher set off, squeezing his way past teenagers to reach the slayer. He passed the bar and bumped accidentally into a leather clad figure, causing him to almost spill his drink.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, poof!" 

"I'm dreadfully sor- Spike?" Giles exclaimed when he saw who it was he'd slammed into.

"Watcher! What the bloody hell are you doing here? Didn't think you were the type to hang about a place like this."

"I'm looking for B-…Buffy." The watcher inhaled, hoping the vampire hadn't noticed his slip. He wasn't about to alert Spike to the presence of another slayer on the Hellmouth, given his history with them. "What are you doing back in Sunnydale?" He glanced at the beer bottle in the vampire's hand, remembering with a cringe the story the Scoobies had recounted of his last visit. Poor Willow still had trouble with glass bottles and Xander and Cordelia's relationship would never be the same. Although in all fairness, not all of that was Spike's fault.

Spike rolled his eyes. "None of your business what I'm doing here. But don't worry, I'm not here to stir up trouble."

"Right." Giles said, eyeing the bleached blonde vampire suspiciously. "Well I'd love to stay and chat…OK I really wouldn't. But I have some business to attend to."

Giles hurried through the crowd to Buffy's table, sighing with relief when he reached it. All the teens looked at him oddly as he sank into a chair. "Giles? Is everything all right? Why are you here?"

"Thank you ever so for the welcome." He said dryly. "I'm looking for Bri. I have a matter of some import to discuss with her."

"Well, I think she's around here somewhere. But she said she was gonna meet a friend and then she was gonna sleep over at her house." Buffy said.

"Oh. Well…I suppose it could wait until tomorrow morning." The watcher remembered who he'd just bumped into. "Did you know that Spike was back in town?"

Willow gasped, Xander frowned, Buffy rolled her eyes, and Angel looked a bit uncomfortable. "No I didn't know that." The slayer said. She glanced over at the vampire who had his arm around her, noting his expression. "Did you know?"

Angel nodded. "Yea. I knew. I saw him. But don't worry. I don't think he'll be a problem." The group looked at him skeptically but remained silent.

"Why was Giles talking to you?" Bri asked as she came up behind Spike. She moved beside him and leaned against the bar, just out of sight of the Scoobies.

"Oh just catching up on old times. You know, discussing the latest football scores, world news, all that." Bri rolled her eyes and Spike chuckled. "He was looking for you actually when he bumped into me. And then the whole 'Why are you back? What trouble are you here to cause?' thing ensued."

"He was looking for me? Maybe I should-"

Spike's arm shot out to catch her before she could move. "Not now, pet. I'm sure whatever he wants can wait until later. Right now, I have a surprise for you." He took her hand, leading her out of the club.

"Can I look yet?" Bri asked again, fidgeting in her seat in the Desoto.

"No." Spike responded firmly, glancing over at her. "Hey! No peeking! Keep those eyes closed!"

"Fine! Fine!" The slayer squeezed her eyes shut and sighed impatiently. They drove on for a while until Bri felt the Desoto finally slow and come to a stop. 

"OK, you can look now." 

Bri opened her eyes and peered around at her surroundings. They were on a residential street with small houses lining each side. Directly beside them was a white house with black shutters and a wooden wrap-around porch. The slayer glanced questioningly at the vampire in the seat beside her. "Is this…" Spike nodded. "This is your house!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"This is _our_ house." 

"What?"

"Well I figured you'll be spending enough time over here anyway, might as well be partly yours."

Bri squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around the vampires neck. "Wow! This is so cool! Can we look inside?"

Spike nodded. "Of course. It ours. One thing about this town- real estate's cheap and quickly accessible." He tossed her a key. "That's yours." He said as he climbed out of the car. Bri studied the key chain with a smile. It was a big smiley face with a pair of vampire fangs drawn on it. 

She leapt out of the car, running up the walk past Spike. Racing up the steps and across the porch, she anxiously unlocked the door and hurried inside. She found herself in the living room, which was painted a light gray with white carpet. A long black sofa sat against one wall and a fireplace was on the other. Spike came up behind the young slayer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I still have to get some things for the house…decorate it a bit. But I was figuring you might like to do that. Just…don't be putting bloody flowers or pastels around here." 

Bri laughed. "Don't worry."

"I have to get a TV, too. I was thinking about a big entertainment center in the corner over there. DVD, VCR, CD player, surround sound…the works." He slipped his arms around her waist. "But until then I guess we'll just have to make our own fun." He said, kissing her neck.

He took her hand, leading her into the kitchen. It was small, but adequate for their needs. Everything was white- the walls, the tile, the cabinets, and the appliances- all but a border near the ceiling of green wines and leaves with a clump of purple grapes every few feet. "How adorable is this kitchen?" Bri gushed. 

"Too bloody adorable. We're remodeling." Spike grumbled.

"No way!" Bri exclaimed. She glanced at the vampire, realizing this could get ugly fast. "We can discuss it later. Right now I wanna see the rest of the house!" 

The slayer headed through another door into a study with dark green walls and a desk and chair sitting in the corner. There was a closet for storage, a door leading to the basement where the washer and dryer were, a small half-bath, and a short staircase leading upstairs. But what caught the young girl's attention was the door leading out to a screened in room. 

She gasped when she saw what was in the middle of the room. "We have a pool!" she cried, jumping up and down like an excited child on Christmas morning. Turning, she pounced on Spike who stood in the doorway chuckling at her display, knocking him to the ground and showering kisses on his face. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" She pulled back, sitting on his chest. "And not just for this." 

"So…are you trying to tell me you like it?" 

Playfully she smacked his chest, hopping up and bounding up the stairs. "I wanna see upstairs." 

The second level consisted only of the large bedroom and master bath. The bedroom was an awful purple color and Bri made a face when she saw it. "I know." Spike said, coming up behind her. "It's a horrible color. We're definitely painting this room."

"How about a dark red?" the slayer suggested with a coy smile.

Spike grinned. "That's my girl." 

"I love the bed, though." She walked around it, studying the beautiful four poster made of mahogany wood. 

"I thought you would. Picked it out especially." Bri plopped down on the soft mattress, laying back against the fluffy black pillows. She bounced slightly, testing out the springiness of the mattress. "Wanna take it for a test drive, love?" Spike grinned wickedly.

Bri laughed as the vampire climbed over her, kissing her long and deep. "Then maybe we can test out the Jacuzzi in the bathroom." 

"We have a Jacuzzi?" she cried, pulling out of his grasp and dashing to the bathroom. Spike groaned in frustration, rolling over onto his back and putting a hand over his face. A few seconds later he heard a loud "Sweet!" echoing off the tiles in the bathroom. Bri's head appeared in the door. "It has jets! Adjustable jets!" The vampire chuckled when he heard the water turn on and an excited yelp. "How cool!" There was a few minutes of silence and the vampire began to grow impatient. 

"OK, pet, it's a great bathtub. Now get your sweet ass back in here!" 

"No way, I'm in love with this bathtub. I think I'll just stay in here forever. Bring my food up and I'll be happy."

"That's it." Spike jumped off the bed, heading into the bathroom. What he found dumbfounded him and if he'd had breath, it would've caught in his throat. Bri sat on the edge of the large white tub, wearing nothing but an impish grin, her clothes in a pile at her feet.

"Took you long enough." 

"You're wicked, you know that?" She giggled, splashing him with a handful of hot water.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna ravish you- that's what." The vampire switched off the water and picked the slayer up deftly, carrying her into the bedroom.

Spike awoke to the soft whimpering of the slayer beside him. He yawned and raised up on his elbows to look at her. She was sound asleep, yet her face was scrunched into a grimace and she was murmuring and whimpering periodically. Her breath came in short gasps as if she were physically straining herself. Suddenly she began to kick frantically and she tossed and turned on the bed. "Let me go." He heard her cry, her breathing becoming more and more ragged.

The vampire's mind flashed to the dream he'd had the night Bri left and immediately he knew that's what she was experiencing now. He grabbed her arms, shaking her in a futile attempt to wake her up. "Bri! Come on, love! Wake up!" he shouted.

But she remained in her nightmare. Suddenly her body convulsed and went deathly still and she gasped out "Spike." before her eyes shot open and she bolted up in bed. She was trembling and gasping for breath and she clutched her chest where he remembered the knife would have entered.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Spike cooed, taking her into his arms. "Shh. It's all right now. Just a dream."

"Spike…something's wrong…" Bri pulled away, looking down at her chest as she removed her trembling hand, finding it blood stained. Spike found that her T-shirt was also crimson with blood.

"Bloody hell." Spike leaned over, inspecting the large red area. There was no tear in the shirt and he lifted the fabric gently, finding that there was no wound over her heart or any other apparent reason for the blood.

"It hurts." She whimpered. 

"We need to get you to a hospital." 

"No." Bri insisted weakly, falling back against the pillows. "Giles…we need to go see Giles. He'll know… This…this isn't something a doctor can fix. We need to get to the library. Everyone's there researching tonight."

"Right then." Spike grabbed a T-shirt and jeans and pulled them on quickly as the slayer tried to get up from the bed. When she winced, clutching her chest painfully, Spike was immediately at her side. "You're not walking." He said, picking her up gently. He carried her downstairs and out to the car. Placing her carefully in the passenger side, he jumped into the driver's seat and they sped off to Sunnydale High School.

****

Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the story. I'll be wrapping it up in a few chapters (I hope.) I'm not sure how much longer it's gonna be exactly. But it might be a few days before I can get the next chapter up. School's wrapping up and I have exams and then I'll be gone to Colorado but I'll try to get at least two more chapters up before I leave. Keep reviewing! I love reading your comments!


	15. Part 14: Revelations

Part 14: Revelations

Buffy yawned, stretching in her chair like a languid cat. "My sentiments exactly, Buff." Xander said, tossing the book he'd been reading onto the table along with the others stacked there. "We've been researching all night and we still haven't found anything useful on the ascension. I think we should turn in. We can not-find-stuff tomorrow."

"I second that." Buffy added with another yawn. "The words on the page are getting all fuzzy I'm so tired."

"Come on guys, graduation is just a few days away and we still aren't ready for it." Willow said. "Drink some caffeine and buck up!" The two other teens glared at her. "All right, all right. It _is_ a little late for resolve-face-Willow."

Suddenly the doors to the library burst open and Spike practically ran inside, carrying the unconscious body of a girl in his arms. He pushed past the Scoobies, knocking all the books off the table and placing the girl down gently to lie on top of it. 

"Bri!" Willow gasped when she saw the girl's face. Then she saw the blood covered T-shirt and glared accusingly at Spike. But it was Xander who spoke up. 

"What did you do to her?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing, whelp!" Spike shot. "Where's the watcher?"

"Spike? What are you-" Wesley and Giles emerged from the office and once the older watcher saw Bri's body on the table, he rushed to her side. "What happened?" he growled, also looking at the vampire accusingly.

Spike ignored the daggers all the Scoobies were shooting at him with their eyes and looked seriously at Giles. "I woke up cause she was mumbling in her sleep…" Again the vampire had to ignore the gasps from the people that surrounded him. "and in the dream she got stabbed in the heart and when she woke up…" He pointed to the crimson stain on her shirt. The watcher moved to inspect it. "There's no wound. No reason for the blood. She said it hurt…she passed out on the way over, I guess from the pain."

Giles' brow furrowed. "This dream…what exactly did she tell you about it?"

"Well…nothing actually… See, I had the same dream a while back. It was intense…I could see her…feel what she felt even when they stabbed her. Nothing like this happened but…I could still feel the pain in my chest."

"How do you know it was the same dream?" Willow asked, staying calm despite all the questions she had about Bri and Spike's 'relationship'.

"I just know." The vampire said softly. 

Giles and Wesley exchanged a knowing look. The older watcher glanced back at Spike, finding him staring worriedly at Bri's still form. "She'll be fine. I know what this is." He said.

"Well would you like to clue the rest of us in?" Xander asked.

"Later. After Bri wakes up. This is between she and Spike, I'm afraid. It's best if all of you head home now. I need to speak with Spike alone."

"Whoa! If you think we're gonna leave you with Spike-"

"This is _not_ up for discussion, Buffy." Giles stated firmly.

The slayer opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it at her watcher's stern look. "Come on guys." She said, leading the other two teens out of the library. 

Once they were gone, Giles let out a long sigh and removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "If you'd like to, Spike, we can talk in my office?" 

"I'm not leaving her." Spike said, never taking his eyes from Bri. "I know you don't approve but…can we save the lectures until she's awake and I know she's OK?"

"Spike, I have no intention of lecturing you. Can we just talk?" The watcher motioned to his office. "You can bring her in here to lay on the sofa. It should be more comfortable." The vampire nodded, picking Bri up carefully and carrying her into the office. He lay her down on the leather couch and grabbed Giles' desk chair, positioning it beside her and took her hand. Giles sighed and sat on the corner of his desk with Wesley leaning in the doorway. "How long have you two been…together?"

"Little over two months."

"How'd you meet?"

Spike looked at the watcher curiously, wondering why all the questions, but complied, being too worried and tired to object. "I was passing through Virginia and heard there was a new slayer…of course I was fascinated. I watched her for about a week, had my minions watch her too. All the while I tried to convince myself I was just researching for another kill. But I knew deep down that wasn't it. One night I actually talked to her and…I felt it immediately."

"Felt what?"

"I can't describe it really." Spike said thoughtfully. "But it's bloody amazing…like spending twenty minutes in a hot tub and then jumping into a cold pool, you know? It's that kind of extreme rush but it's also a very calm and soothing feeling. It's not just love…it's something more."

Giles listened to the vampire talk, glancing over at Wesley occasionally to silently convey that this was what they'd been waiting for. "Spike…have you ever heard of the Liurenian Prophecies?" The vampire shook his head. "Well, they're a collection of ancient prophecies foretelling the coming of what they call 'The Balance'. The Balance is a period of centuries in which a couple will rule over the world- or the underworld, at least, that demons and slayers walk in. Their purpose is to equalize the power between the forces of good and evil so that neither side is more powerful. This couple was told as being a slayer and a vampire whose love bonded them together despite their status as enemies. We already know that Bri is the foretold slayer. There were several signs prophesizing her coming. But we were unsure until now who the vampire was."

"Me." Spike said quietly. "So let me get this straight…Bri and I were…destined to be together?"

"Yes. You're bonded deeper than most."  


"And together you will rule for centuries, keeping the balance between the sides but not actually battling for either side." Wesley explained.

"But Bri's mortal…"

Giles and Wesley exchanged looks. "That is one part we're unsure about. Just this evening we found a prophecy relating to that. It seems that…she will die." The older watcher said.

"Quite soon. We estimate around the time of the ascension, which would explain these dreams. They could be prophetic." Wesley said thoughtfully.

"When she dies we're unsure what happens. The prophecy was unclear. We do know that you play some role and given that all other foretellings speak of _both_ of you ruling, we suppose her death will not be permanent."

"She could be turned, she could be resurrected, or she could remain in her essence form."

"Like a ghost?" Spike exclaimed, chagrined.

"Yes. Unless of course her death is averted."

Spike was silent, his blue eyes wide and staring straight ahead blankly as he was deep in thought. "Bloody sodding hell." He mumbled.

"I realize that this is a lot to take in at once." Giles said.

"Why did this happen to her?" Spike asked suddenly, nodding towards Bri's unconscious body. "Is this something to do with this _Balance_ thing?"

"In a way, yes. Slayers usually have prophetic dreams. But in this instance, given her unusual circumstances and the gravity of dreaming of her own death, its understandable that there would be a physical manifestation. It's not uncommon. She should awake any moment. The bleeding's stopped."

"And she doesn't know about any of this?"

"No."

Suddenly there was a soft moan from the couch and Bri's eyes slowly opened. She peered around curiously at her surroundings before focusing on Spike. "Hey there, pet. How're you feeling?"

"Kinda icky. But better. What happened?" she asked, sitting up on the couch. 

Spike chuckled. "You've got a lot of catching up to do, love."

"Things are progressing quite well I think. Everything's going just as planned." The Mayor said as he gazed at the large black box in front of him. He looked up at the deputy mayor, his usual cheery grin spread across his unaging features. "How's that committee coming along? For the slayers?"

"Almost ready, sir. I'm sorry it's taken a bit longer than expected. It's hard to find anyone willing to go up against two slayers."

"Well we should concentrate our efforts on the new one. Being recently called, she's less experienced and less of a threat. Let the committee handle her and leave the other, more adept slayer to the professionals."

"Yes, sir." 

"So take care of that…and _soon_. Before she's more trouble than she's worth."

****

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter's so short. But I wanted to get it out while I had the little bit of time I did. But it's a really important chapter so I hope that makes up for it's shortness. Please keeping reviewing! Your comments are very helpful. ( Especially Sarr Chasm's. J )


	16. Part 15: A Typical Slayer Birthday

Part 15: A Typical Slayer Birthday

Spike glanced up from his book as he heard a key jingling in the lock on the front door. He grinned as the door swung open and Bri walked in. "Hello, love." He called, rising from the couch. Seeing her flustered expression, he frowned. "Bad day?"

A short growl was his response as the young girl stormed by him into the kitchen. Spike smiled discreetly to himself, guessing the reason why the slayer was currently slamming things around as she prepared a snack, but decided to have a bit of fun with her. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing. Everything's just PEACHY!" she shouted, dropping a large tub of strawberry ice cream onto the table and sitting down in front of it, armed with a serving spoon.

"Want me to get you a bowl for that?"

"No."

The slayer wrenched off the lid and dug into the cold snack viciously. Spike sat down across from her, watching as she ate spoonful after spoonful of the substance, glancing up angrily at him every few minutes. "Um…pet…don't take this the wrong way…but is it…_that_ time of the month?"

Bri's eyes narrowed at the vampire and he knew he'd gone too far with that one. "No! It's not _that_ time of the month! How come every time a girl's in a bad mood guys automatically think it's _that_ time of the month? Can't a girl just have a bad day and want to be a bitch without guys blaming it on hormones?" Spike couldn't suppress his chuckle. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You." He said, his eyes dancing. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Fuck you!" Bri screamed, turning to storm out of the room.

"Please do." Spike said before jumping up and grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me! I'm mad at you and if you don't know why…what the hell are you smiling at? I'm not _that_ cute."

"Happy birthday, pet." Spike said, pulling a box out of his pocket. 

Bri was dumbfounded. Her jaw hung open as the vampire placed the box in her hand. "Y-you remembered…" she murmured, staring at the box. "And you let me go on and on and you never said anything!"

"Just open the box."

"You're evil."

"Duh." 

The slayer opened the box, pulling out a long leather leash and a collar. "Sex games? That's my birthday present?"

"No." Spike rolled his eyes and walked into the study. He opened the door to the half bath, bending down and picking something up. Bri stood up on her toes, leaning to the side, struggling to see what was in his arms. When he turned to her, revealing what he held, her face lit up. 

"A puppy! You got me a puppy!" She rushed to take the squirming black Labrador puppy from the vampire's arms. "Aww! How cute!"

"That's what the leash and collar are for but if you liked the sex games idea…" Bri rolled her eyes at him and focused her attention on the dog. She cuddled it to her chest, muttering to it softly. "So you like it, ducks?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" the slayer hugged him before carrying the dog to the couch and sitting down with it. "She's so cute. What should we name her?"

"Well, she's gonna get big. So she needs a tough name. How about Killer?"

"You'd better be joking." Bri looked thoughtful. "Midnight. Cause she's dark."

"I like that."

Spike watched as the slayer played with the puppy, a happy grin on her face. "So is your birthday better now?"

"Yea. I'm still kinda upset that everyone else seemed to have forgotten, though."

"I figured something like that had happened when I saw your expression when you came in."

"Well I can't really blame them…it's understandable. They're busy with the ascension and all…and hey, I've only been here for a couple of weeks. Not like we're all 'bestest buddies', you know." The slayer was silent for a moment. "And ever since they found out about us…I dunno…things just seem weird and really strained. Giles and Wesley understand and Angel does, I think. They're not pleased with it. But they understand. But Buffy, Willow and Xander- _especially_ Xander…they act different around me than before."

"It'll take some time, I suppose."

"Well I don't exactly have much time do I?"

"Don't bloody say that! You're not going to die. I won't let that happen."

"But the prophecy-"

"Not all prophecies come true. And even if it does, you're coming back. You won't stay dead." Bri sighed. They'd had this conversation several times over the course of the past few days but it'd never served to quell her fears. Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. "Let's not talk about this anymore." He whispered. 

The couple was suddenly jolted by the ringing telephone. "I'll get it. It's probably Giles. I gave him the number in case of emergencies." Bri said, rising and handing Midnight to Spike. 

She hurried to the phone, picking it up just before the answering machine came on. "Hello?"

"Bri, we need you at home." Buffy said.

"Why? Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing dire. Ascension stuff. We need you over here."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"But you said it wasn't dire. And I'm kinda busy." Bri glanced at Spike. "Or I plan to be very soon." She said with a wink. The vampire chuckled, setting Midnight down on the floor and rising to move behind the slayer. He slipped his arms around her waist and began nibbling on her ear.

"You need to get over here, Bri." Buffy insisted.

"Listen, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Hang up." Spike urged.

"Was that Spike? Let me talk to him!" the other slayer demanded. 

Bri looked at the phone curiously before handing it to the vampire. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello? Slayer?"

"Spike! You need to make Bri come over here."

"And why should I?"

Buffy sighed exasperatedly. "Because we're throwing her a birthday party. But it's a surprise so don't tell her! Just…get her here, please!"

Spike was silent a moment, glancing at Bri thoughtfully. "OK then. We'll be over there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone.

"What? Why are we going over there? What'd she say to you?" the young slayer asked.

"She didn't want to worry you but they've found another prophecy about us." the vampire lied. "They need to ask us some questions to help figure out what the bloody hell it means."

Bri sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Fine." She glanced over at the dog who sat on the floor staring up at them intently. "What do we do with Midnight?"

"Leave her here." 

"All alone?"

"Yes, all alone. She's gonna have to be alone sometime, love."

"I know. But she's just a puppy. What if she gets scared?" Spike rolled his eyes and the slayer tried a different approach. "What if she chews something up? Something…leather."

The vampire frowned and grabbed his coat off the hook on the wall, pulling it on almost protectively. "Fine. Bring the bloody mutt." He walked towards the door, mumbling something about how they should've name the dog "Mistake".

They pulled up to the Summers' house a few minutes later. Bri opened the car door and Midnight bounded out into the driveway, pulling anxiously at her lead. "Hold on there." Bri said, stepping out of the car. The pup sat down in the drive, looking up at the slayer almost impatiently.

"Pushy little bugger." Spike muttered as he climbed out of the Desoto. They strolled up the sidewalk and to the door. 

The second Bri opened it and stepped inside, she was greeted by a resounding "Surprise!" from the people gathered in the living room. She froze, her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide at the colorful decorations and faces smiling gleefully at her. 

"Oh my gosh! I thought you guys…you didn't say anything…oh my gosh!"

"Happy birthday!" Buffy declared. Bri grinned happily and looked around at who all was there. It was all the Scooby Gang- Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz. Then there was Giles, Joyce and Angel. Joyce stepped forward, ushering the young slayer into the living room.

"Aww, look at the puppy!" Willow suddenly cried upon seeing Midnight. "Is that yours?" she asked, bending to pat the dog's head.

"Yea. Spike gave her to me for my birthday. Her name's Midnight."

The red head turned and suprisingly smiled up at the vampire. "Aww. That's so sweet."

Angel stepped behind his grandchilde, slapping him on the back. "Still spoiling your woman, Spike? She's got you whipped as bad as Dru did. Honestly, a puppy?" 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yea, well it's no still beating heart but I try."

"OK, boys, play nice now." Bri scolded mockingly. Then she turned her attention on the presents sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. "When can I open these?" she asked eagerly.

"After cake." Joyce said, swatting her hand away from the colorful packages. 

The party passed by smoothly. Everyone enjoyed a piece of chocolate cake and then Bri opened her presents and the usual "oo"s and "ah"s ensued. Then things settled down and everyone sat about chatting and enjoying a break from the doom and gloom of their everyday lives.

Bri glanced up from the sofa, seeing Spike standing by the window, peering out fretfully into the darkness. She rose and went to stand beside him with her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" she asked tentatively.

He looked back at her seriously and she read in his eyes that something was bothering him. But he merely smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, pet. Go back and enjoy the party."

"Don't give me that. What's wrong?"

Spike sighed. "I'm not sure…something just feels off…I think there's someone outside."

Bri peered out the window, straining to see anything in the darkness of the yard. "I don't see anything."

"Neither do I. But I sense it. Something's wrong."

"I feel it too." Angel said, coming behind them.

"I guess it's a vampire thing." Bri muttered. But suddenly she heard a low growling sound and she looked to find Midnight standing at the door, the fur bristled on her back and her teeth bared, growling at something outside. The slayer hurried to the door and opened it, sticking her head out and scanning the yard. "I still don't- Midnight!" Bri screamed as the puppy charged past her, barking and running into the street.

In a flash the slayer was after the dog, scooping her up in her arms and carrying her back to the safety of the house where she was met by Spike and Angel. Handing the black dog over to the bleached vampire, Bri turned and stared into the darkness. Suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air, followed by another and then a cry for help. 

"I'll be right back, guys." Bri called over her shoulder before dashing across the lawn into the street and disappearing in the direction that Midnight had been barking in. Spike and Angel exchanged a look before they both grabbed their coats and charged after the slayer.

Bri's feet pounded against the pavement as she followed the screaming. She rounded a corner, immediately running into the center of a large group of vampires. There was a vampiress in the middle, her head leaned back as she cried for help. She stopped when she saw Bri and grinned, showing off glistening white fangs. The other vampires circled the slayer, effectively blocking her escape. They leered and growled at her, shifting anxiously on their feet. Dozens of feral yellow eyes gleamed hungrily and several red tongues darted out to run across their lips and sharp fangs.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's get this party started." Bri said, trying to hide her fear from them and from herself. She knew she was grossly outnumbered but she still slid a stake into her palm and broke into action. Within a few seconds, two vampires were reduced to piles of dust on the ground.

The others rushed in, trying to hold down the small slayer. Bri struggled against them, wondering why they weren't trying to bite her. "Restrain her! Now!" a deep voice boomed.

A large vampire appeared from the shadows, approaching the slayer where she was being held by his comrades. Bri noticed a long jagged scar running the length of his face, from his hairline to his chin, over his eye and across his pale cheek. The eye was colorless and unseeing and the slayer grimaced as she thought of what might have caused it.

'Scarface' stopped, inches from her face. "You are a cute one. It will be quite a pleasure killing you." His head cocked to the side as he eyed her lustily. "I bet you taste just wonderful…very sweet…" He reached out to brush her cheek with his clammy hand and she let out a growl, impressively close to a vampire's. "And perhaps a bit spicy." 'Scarface' chuckled, his dark yellow eye gleaming in amusement. But his countenance turned abruptly serious as he grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head roughly to the side. His face descended toward her neck but he stopped just as abruptly as he'd started. "What the fuck?"

He pushed her away, causing the vampires holding her to stumble also. "You've been claimed?" he roared.

"What does it matter? Just bite her already!" exclaimed a vampire who held Bri's arm.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know what a claim means?" a female chimed in. "Fledgling." She scoffed. "A claim means that this slayer belongs to a vampire and probably a master at that. Translation- we mess with her, we mess with him. Whoever he is."

'Scarface' clutched Bri's face, glaring at her threateningly. "Why would a vampire claim you?" he demanded. "This isn't some game or power play to us. A claim is serious business! A claim is forever! Who did it?" The young slayer remained silent, her jaw clenched firmly shut. "Who did it?" he screamed again, smacking her across the face.

"_I_ did it. And if you know what's good for you, you won't touch another hair on her head." Spike said, emerging from the shadows.

'Scarface' turned to face the other vampire, a wicked, almost pleased looking grin on his face. "Spike! I should've known. First teaming up with a slayer and now fucking one." Spike growled low in his throat as he slowly moved closer to the group. "But why in the hell would you _claim_ her? You were with Drusilla for over a hundred years and you never claimed her. Why a _human_? And why a _slayer_?"

Spike's eyes drifted over to Bri, who stood motionless in her captors' arms. She was watching him with that trusting gaze that always overwhelmed him. "I love her." He said softly, their eyes locked on each other.

A deep, throaty chuckle pulled their attention from on another. 'Scarface' stood, laughing and shaking his head to himself. "I love it! It's hilarious! Absolutely hilarious!"

"Well I'm failing to find the humor here." Bri said dryly.

"What I find so amusing, my dear slayer, is the sweet irony of the situation." He fixed the bleached blonde vampire with a satisfied stare. "Spike, my dear ex-master, will now be forced to watch me kill his lover just as he forced me to watch when he killed mine!"


	17. Part 16: The Plan

Part 16: The Plan

"Get him!" 'Scarface' ordered the minions who weren't restraining Bri. Six vampires scrambled to follow their leader's orders, charging Spike dutifully. But by the time they had him in their tight grips, three of them lay in piles of dust on the ground.

Bri gulped, watching as Spike struggled in their grasps. Her green eyes met his across the short distance between them and Spike saw the fear clearly etched in her gaze. The vampire smiled shortly at his lover, silently conveying that it would be all right. He purposefully darted his eyes over to the brush by the sidewalk, indicating where Angel was waiting for his cue.

"Make sure he watches this." 'Scarface' was commanding. He turned to Bri, approaching her with slow deliberate footsteps on the pavement, each echoing dizzingly in her mind. 

The large vampire clutched a handful of her hair, jerking her head to the side once again. "This was to be courtesy of the mayor, my dear." He whispered. "But now I think this is just a little more personal." His fangs descended on her neck but before they could make contact, 'Scarface' was suddenly thrown violently away from her. 

Bri looked in time to see Angel take out three of minions holding her, evening the odds enough so that she could fight off the rest that had been holding her back. When all that remained of them was dust in the wind, Bri looked around anxiously for Spike. She found him squaring off against 'Scarface'.

The slayer made a move to hurry to her love's aid, but she felt a hand gripping her elbow, holding her back. She looked back at Angel and he shook his head at her. "This is Spike's fight. It was his minion turned against him…his to deal with."

Reluctantly, Bri stood by and watched as Spike and 'Scarface' fought. In the end, 'Scarface' was nothing but grit on the pavement but not before he'd sliced a long jagged gash into Spike's side with his nails. Bri rushed to his side, hugging him carefully to avoid his wound. "Let's get you cleaned up." She said, letting Spike throw an arm around her to help support his weight as they made their way back to the house.

"This vampire said that mayor had sent him, you say?" Giles asked as he polished his glasses with the edge of his shirt.

Bri nodded. "Probably wants to get me out of the way." She shivered, feeling chills running down her spine, though it was not cold in the Summers' living room. Spike put an arm around her, gently pulling her to him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

The young slayer was silent a moment before speaking. "All the time they had me…I just kept thinking of my dream. It was so frightening…" she turned her head to look her lover in the eye. "Is that how I'm gonna die?"

"No!" Spike responded firmly. "You're not going to die. We've talked about this, pet."

"But the prophecies say I will."

"And the prophecies can be stopped."

Giles, who had been listening quietly to the exchange, spoke up. "We've devised a plan of action for the ascension. Before Faith was killed, she led us to some information that suggests the mayor can be killed once he's become a demon. It will recquire a great deal of fire power, however."

"Yea, and?" Spike prodded impatiently.

"W-well…we're going to…blow up the library…w-with the mayor inside. Buffy's going to lead him there- through the halls."

"Sounds like…"

"Your dream. Exactly. I therefore suggest that we keep you as far from the inside of the school as possible." 

Bri considered this carefully. "But Buffy needs me."

"You'll be outside, fighting with the others. But under no circumstances should you enter the building. And…i-if you like…that is, if he'd agree…Spike could stay with you."

"Of course. I'll help out…watch her back." The vampire jumped to add, "But don't be thinking that I'm gonna start fighting the good fight now."

Giles furrowed his brow. "I've been meaning to ask …do you two have some sort of arrangement as far as…" He gestured between them. "your relationship goes? I mean…vampire and slayer…?"

"We haven't really talked about it." Bri said. "But it's kind of understood…I don't expect him to change for me- to suddenly swear off feeding. Just as he doesn't expect me to stop slaying."

Spike spoke up. "I don't think either of us are particularly happy with the other's situation, but that doesn't have anything to do with our relationship."

"If I come upon him feeding, I'll stop him."

"And I come along on patrols with her- to watch her back." Bri shot Spike a look. "Not that she needs it, that is. But anyway, I wouldn't say I'm very active in the slaying." The look on Giles' face clearly pointed out the fact that this unspoken agreement wasn't exactly even. Spike explained, "I don't care whether other vamps die. If they're stupid enough to get tangled up with a slayer and they can't handle themselves- they deserve what they get."

"Ah, yes, of course." The watcher seemed to lose himself in thought as he paced before the couple on the couch. 

"Can we go now?" Bri asked. It was late and all the others- except for the ones that lived there- had gone already. 

"Yes, I suppose so. Are you…staying over there tonight?"

"Yeah." The slayer ignored the hint of disapproval in the watcher's voice. She knew everyone thought she was too young to be sleeping with Spike. But hell, he was over a century old. _Senior citizens _would be too young to sleep with Spike. Bri helped Spike up from the sofa, frowning when he winced in pain at the nasty wound carefully bandaged on his side. "I'll drive." She said as they headed for the door.

"Like hell you will." 

"OK, you seriously need to get over your little infatuation with your car."

"_Little infatuation?_"

Giles listened as the vampire and slayer lightly bickered on their way out to the Desoto in the drive. He sighed and shook his head. Those two…ruling over demonkind for centuries. He chuckled. It was fitting, really. 

**Sorry updates have been kind of non-exsistent. But I'm wrapping this up pretty soon. So if anyone's even still reading this- well…good for you. Review. It gets you more chapters faster. Haha.**


	18. Part 17: Graduation

Part 17: Graduation

Bri sighed and rolled over, smiling when she came face to face with a familiar vampire. He was still asleep, turned on his side with one arm draped possessively over her. She studied him carefully, acutely aware that this might very well be the last time she would see him like this. Today was graduation day. Today was the day she was supposed to die. 

But she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Nothing was set in stone. And she was supposed to be ruling over the demon world for centuries, right? How was she supposed to do that if she was dead? She couldn't. So that meant she was gonna live and everything would be all right. It would work out in the end.

Despite her mental pep talk, she had a huge knot in the pit of her stomach. Bri sighed and focused on Spike's sleeping form. She ran a hand over his chest, noting how it would occasionally rise and fall with forced breaths then sometimes remain still. Once she'd asked him about that and he'd said it was when he dreamed about being alive…or smoking. 

"You dream about smoking?" she'd asked.

"Well, yeah. It's one of unlife's simple pleasures, you know." He'd responded simply.

Bri smiled to herself and began running her hand over the lines of his face- over his eyebrows and cheekbones and down to his lips. He was truly beautiful. Leaning forward, she planted a chaste kiss on his mouth. It was then that he awoke and tangled his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss and pulling her to rest on top of him. 

"Good morning." She said with a grin when they finally pulled apart and she sat up on his chest.

"You've got me keeping human hours, slayer."

"Well I can't have you sleeping during the day and missing all my wacky hijinks now can I?"

Spike chuckled and Bri smiled at the rumbling sound. She loved it when he laughed. Would he laugh anymore when she was gone? Her expression must have darkened because Spike suddenly frowned up at her and reached up to gently stroke her cheek. "None of that, love."

"It's graduation day."

"Yeah. I'm aware of that."

"Today could be my last day…"

"Well so could tomorrow or the day after that or the day after _that_. But we'll have none of this doom and gloom, you hear me?"

Bri nodded and frowned a bit. "I guess that means I really do have to do that reading assignment then…"

Spike laughed. "Don't talk about homework around me. It makes me feel like a dirty old man."

"Well you _are_ a dirty old man." The slayer joked. "But I love you anyway." She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "What?" she asked with a frown at his suddenly devious expression.

"It's not quite light yet and we have yet to christen the pool."

"Christen the-? Oh!" She giggled and slapped his chest playfully. "You really _are_ a dirty old man! Well, let's see if you can manage to get your geriatric ass downstairs before me!" And with that she leapt off of his chest and darted down the stairs with Spike right on her heels.

He managed to grab her around the waist and pull her behind him as they reached the door to the pool. "Hey! That's not fair!" she cried indignantly as he dashed to the pool. He stood by the ladder and smirked at her.

"I'm a vampire, pet. I don't play fair."

Bri smiled and stepped in front of him, running her hands down his chest to the top of his pajama bottoms that she'd bought him for his 'undead day'. "That's right, you're just a big bad vampire aren't you?" she asked slyly. "All evil and sexy… I just don't know how I could ever think you'd play fair. Well guess what?" Bri grinned and shoved her lover backward into the pool. He landed with a loud splash and surfaced slicking his hair back from his face and glaring at her. "I don't play fair either!"

She laughed and stripped out of the T-shirt she'd worn to bed before diving neatly into the cold water. As she surfaced, Spike took her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers in a deeply fervent kiss. Her arms slid around his neck and she murmured against his lips, "I have school today…"

"Not for another four hours, you don't. We have plenty of time."

"Oh OK." She responded distractedly as his hands began to explore her body as though they hadn't already touched every part of her a thousand times before.

"I love you." he said suddenly.

Bri looked at him evenly. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that his chances to say that to her were dwindling. He was seizing his opportunities. But she didn't comment on that. She merely smiled and said, "I love you, too. Always."

*****

Bri and Spike stood in the library, surrounded by heaps of explosives. "So…this is it…" the young slayer said nervously. 

Spike took her hand in his. "It'll all work out, love. It always does."

The room suddenly darkened as the sunlight that had been pouring in through the windows was suddenly replaced with dark gray clouds. "That's our cue." She said, grabbing her ax and charging determinedly towards the library doors with Spike close behind wielding his own ax. 

When they reached the quad where graduation was being held, the battle was already in full swing. With a deep breath, the slayer launched into action, taking out two vampires with one swing of her ax. Then she staked another vamp with the handle of the ax and glanced over to find Spike doing the same. 

The battle raged and Bri found herself in the midst of clashing bodies- the students of Sunnydale versus the vampires. She watched helplessly as several students were bitten or their necks snapped. But it couldn't be helped. They all knew there were going to be casualties and she couldn't turn around without being attacked, much less try to save anyone. Somehow she'd gotten separated from Spike. Occasionally she'd see his white head in the mass of bodies and she'd breathe a sigh of relief that he was all right before turning back to the fight.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and Bri spun, finding herself beside Buffy a few feet away from the giant creature of her dreams. The two slayers froze at seeing the snake-like demon looming over them. But Buffy quickly regained composure and pulled a dagger from her jeans pocket.

"Remember this?" she asked, holding the blade up for the snake to see. It bellowed a ferocious wail and swayed over them dangerously. "You should. You gave it to Faith. And then you killed her with it." Buffy's eyes narrowed. "How'd it feel? Sliding this into her gut?"

Suddenly the creature decided he'd had enough of the chitchat. He lunged forward, head butting Buffy and sending her flying back into the rows of folding chairs. Bri watched with anguish as her sister slayer landed with a bone-crushing crunch and didn't move. The demon began to move towards the throng of fighting people and Bri had to think quickly. 

Bending down, she retrieved the dagger that had landed at her feet. This was it. She thought that moments like this were supposed to bring clarity and peace of mind. Deciding to give your life was supposed to be all heroic and emphatic. But Bri was uncertain. She didn't want to die- which she knew was what would happen if she went inside that school. She wanted to stay here with Spike. If she died and went to wherever people go when they die, she knew she'd never see her love again. Wherever they'd end up, it would most certainly not be in the same place. But she was supposed to come back right? OK, she might be all ghosty but she'd still get to see Spike. It was a small consolation. 

But the slayer knew what she had to do. She looked up, scanning the crowd, and met Spike's eyes. He was standing on the edge of the group, a vampire crumbling to dust at his feet. And he knew. Frantically he shook his head and tried desperately to make his way to where she stood. But she merely smiled and mouthed "I love you" to him before turning to the demon.

"Hey!" The creature whipped around to glare at her. "You killed one slayer with this thing! Wanna make it two?" A feral growl was her answer as the snake lunged for her.

She managed to just slip past him and run for the doors to the school. She burst through them and bolted down the hall. The creature smashed through the wall after her and her feet pumped faster.

It was too fast. The creature was too fast. There was no way she could make it to the library. She felt something smash into her back and she went sprawling across the floor, dropping the dagger- her only weapon- in the process. Within seconds she was back on her feet and running again. She aimed for the library and when it came into view, she was relieved to see that there were no vampires in sight. But her relief was short lived.

Bursting through the library doors, she found herself surrounded by vampires with a large snake-like demon directly behind her.This was it. With a deep breath she charged forward and took out two vampires before the other restrained her. Visions of her dream swam in her mind as one stepped forward with a long dagger

Tears sprang to her eyes but didn't fall. She'd felt the pain before in her dream. She could take this. But the vampire plunged the blade into her chest and her face contorted in pain. With one last valiant effort, she threw the vampires away from her and dashed for the stacks, clutching the blade that still protruded from her chest. She could hear the angry shouts and the feral roar of the creatures behind her but she pressed on and burst through the window, rolling onto the grass beside Giles.

The watcher looked at her with a horrified expression on his face. "Do it." She said breathlessly. Without question, the watcher pressed the trigger on the explosives and a few seconds later there was a great eruption and Giles threw himself over her to shield her from the debris.

When he pulled away, Bri's eyes were closed and her breathing had stopped. She was dead.

*****

The firemen extinguished the last of the flames and the wounded had been loaded into ambulances and rushed to the hospital. Giles stood silently beside the stretcher, his eyes fixed on the blood seeping through the white sheet that covered the body underneath.

"It's my fault." Buffy's voice was small. "I was supposed to-"

"No. It's no one's fault. It was meant to happen. As you were meant to die at the Master's hand."

Buffy was silent a while. "Does Spike know?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure that on some level he does. But he's not been told officially. He was helping Angel-" the watcher stopped as he spotted the object of their conversation a few feet away.

He was frozen in place, staring at the stretcher and the sheet-covered body. Buffy gracefully bowed out, leaving to find Angel as Spike approached slowly. The vampire didn't look at him, but Giles could tell there were tears in his eyes.

Spike didn't seem to recognize the watcher's presence as he pulled the sheet back with a shaky hand. It slid away, revealing Bri's pale, lifeless face. An anguished cry escaped the vampire's throat and he clutched her body, pulling it to his chest and crying into her hair.

It was such an agonizing display that Giles felt tears spring to his own eyes and he stepped away, allowing the vampire to hold his slayer one last time.

TBC…

**Almost done guys. If anyone's even still reading this. I haven't updated in like, forever, cause I was working on another of my fics "Jade" check it out. It's finished. (shameless self promotion) And check out my website at www.geocities.com/saffire457 **


	19. Part 18: Grief

Part 18: Grief

Spike looked down with red eyes at the small dog at his feet. It whimpered pathetically as it watched its owner down another glass of whiskey. With a weak thumping sound, its tail beat hopefully on the floor but stopped when its only response was the clink of a glass and a long guzzling sound. Midnight whined and sank to the floor at Spike's feet.

The vampire sighed at the pathetic display. "Do you miss her, mutt?" At being addressed, Midnight's head shot up and she looked up happily at her owner. Spike reached down drunkenly, ruffling the dog's ears. "Hate this house." He said thoughtfully. "Can't do anything in it with out thinking about her…we really shouldn't have christened every room. Can't even go in the bloody closet…" he smiled to himself at the memories made hazy by weeks of living off the bottle…the can…the flask.

Midnight cocked her head to the side as Spike mumbled drunkenly and poured himself another glass. Suddenly her ears perked up and she froze, her dark eyes fixed on the door. A few seconds later there was a soft knock and the puppy sprung into action, scrambling to the door and barking defensively.

The knocking grew louder and harder when Spike gave no response and Midnight's barking turned to low growls as she sat herself in front of the door, watching it purposefully. 

"Spike! Spike!" Giles' voice called desperately.

"Spike, please open the door." Willow begged.

"Spike, you stupid bleach-head, if you don't open this door, I'm gonna break it down!" Buffy shouted. "Come on!"

The vampire remained in his chair, staring uncomprehendingly at the bottle in his hand, wondering why his glass was still empty when he was holding the bottle over it. He jumped when there was a loud crash and three figures traipsed inside the room.

"That was rather unnecessary." Giles said, looking at the splintered door.

Willow bent and picked up Midnight, smiling when the eager puppy licked her cheek. "Let's get you something to eat. God only knows when's the last time you had anything." She said, heading for the kitchen.

Buffy moved to stand in front of the inebriated vampire, studying him in disgust as Giles peered around the disheveled house with an equally disgusted expression. 

"Personal. Hygiene. Look into it." The slayer said.

"You also might want to look into a maid…" Giles added.

"What in the bloody hell are you mouseketeers doing here?" Spike asked in his slurred speech.

Buffy turned to her watcher. "Mouseketeers?"

"Get out. I'm busy."

"You're something, all right." Buffy picked up his empty bottle, sniffed it, made a face, and put it down.

"Spike, we came because we're worried about you and your well being." Giles said.

"We are?"

The watcher sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Buffy…perhaps you should help Willow with…whatever she's doing."

"OK, OK, geez, I can take a hint." The slayer slunk off in the direction of the kitchen and Giles looked around the cluttered living room for a place to sit.

He found a somewhat decent chair and wiped it off briskly with his handkerchief before taking a seat. The watcher looked evenly at the vampire before speaking. "It's been a month. I-I know…that's hardly enough time to pull ones' self together after such a tragedy but…God man, you haven't left the bloody house!" Spike stared at the watcher through narrowed eyes, uncaring of what he said or why he was there. "I-I'm sorry. But you have a job to do. You're to begin The Balance and-"

"Wait a minute. They specifically said that a _couple_- a slayer and a vampire- would do this whole _Balance_ thing. Scales are a bit tipped just now, don't you think?" 

"Not necessarily. You see, we've had time to truly study the prophecies and all the possible outcomes and the other night, Willow proposed an idea we'd not thought of before. Really, it's the most logical seeings as Bri has not…returned."

"Get to the point, watcher."

"Bri's not dead. She'll never die. She's immortal just as the prophecy stated she would be." Giles leaned forward, staring seriously at Spike. "She's alive _in you_. Inside you, guiding you forever. Wherever you go, she'll be there. Just knowing her, being with her for the short time you two had together, changed you."

Spike listened to the other man's words, feeling them like a knife in his gut. Their truth sobered him. Throughout the past weeks he'd held on to a glimmer of hope that one day she'd just walk back into the house, say "Hi honey, I'm home.", and they'd live happily ever after. Then as the weeks passed that glimmer of hope grew smaller and smaller until he'd admitted to himself that perhaps she wasn't coming back. Yet that glimmer was still there.

Now, it was gone and the reality of it hit him like a ton of bricks. He unsuccessfully tried to stifle the sob that surged up into his throat. But within seconds he crumbled into a sobbing mess. She was gone. She was really gone despite whatever Giles said. Yes, inside him, she was there. But that wasn't good enough, damn it! He wanted her there, with him, in the flesh! He wanted to be able to touch her, to hold her, to smell her, to hear her voice. 

Giles watched sympathetically as the vampire crumbled before him. The watcher knew the pain of a love lost. Hesitantly, he reached out and patted Spike's shoulder before discreetly leaving the room to retrieve the two girls. Then the three of them slipped silently out the door, leaving the vampire alone with his grief.

*****

Spike walked through the house- something he hadn't done since before Bri died. After Angel'd dropped him off at home, he'd taken his entire stash of liquor and sat down in his chair in the living room and that's where he'd stayed. Even when they came to tell him when the funeral would be, he hadn't budged. Even when the night of the funeral came and went, he hadn't budged. 

Now he wandered through the rooms, tears streaming down his face because everything reminded her of him. And he loved it and hated it at the same time.

He paused at the door to the pool, remembering with a pang their last hours together. This was too much. He had to get out of this house. Out of this town. An anguished scream ripped from his throat as he saw Bri's T-shirt laying by the pool where she'd tossed it that last day. 

He rushed out to it, clutching it in his hands and bringing it to his face to inhale the scent. But he couldn't smell her. The shirt smelled of chlorine- not her. Spike screamed again, tearing through the house, up the stairs and to their bedroom.

The sheets of the bed were still rumpled, there was still an indent on the pillow where her head had lain. He leapt onto the bed, desperately trying to pick up her scent. And there it was- on her pillow, on the spot where her body had laid. He clutched frantically at the pillow, inhaling deep mouthfuls of air. Her scent was everywhere here. It surrounded him. He could taste it. 

For minutes or hours or days he lay there sobbing with one question repeating over and over again in his mind. How was he ever going to make it through eternity without her?

*****

"Your grandma was asking about you the other day." Karen Morris said as she sipped on a tall glass of lemonade. 

"Really? How's she doing?" 

"Fine. Just fine. Happy. How else would she be here?" Karen asked with a laugh. "She wants you to come visit her. You really should. She has a beautiful set-up. It's in this little valley surrounded by mountains on all sides. It was her girl-hood home, you know. She lives in a cute little log cabin and there's a trickling stream that runs beside it. Oh, and she has squirrels and rabbits and foxes and deer, all just running free out there. It's quite lovely."

"Sounds like it." Her daughter responded unenthusiastically.

Karen glanced at her surroundings. They sat beneath a great willow tree, shaded from the bright sun by its curtain of leaves. Across a grassy yard was a sprawling two story house, looking of the Civil War era with it's great front porch complete with roof-supporting columns. "But…I must say that I love your place. We only spent a few years at this house…I never realized it was your favorite."

"It had the happiest memories. Kind of carefree days. I don't know if it was just the innocence of youth or if that really was a simpler time…but it's peaceful here."

"I understand that after we…left…your life took a rather unusual turn."

"You knew about that?"

"I'd check in on you from time to time. Just to see how you were doing." She was thoughtful for a moment. "You know…when you arrived, I didn't say this…but I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. What you did with your life…it was very noble. And how you left…I don't know all the details…but I know it was very brave. Very brave, indeed." Karen patted her daughter's hand. "I only wish that you'd had more of a chance at life. I was hoping for grandchildren."

"That's not possible."

"Well I know. I hardly think you can have children _here_. But-"

"No. Then. It wasn't possible then."

"Of course not. You were only sixteen, honey. Well, it _was_ possible but that wouldn't have been the wisest choice. I only meant that I wish you'd lived a bit longer so you could've gotten married and had children."

"You don't understand. It wasn't _possible_ for me to have children."

"What do you mean? Was there a problem? A medical problem?" Karen asked seriously. When she received no response, she pressed on. "Gabriela? Honey, tell me. What was it? Was it the slaying? Did you get hurt…or…"

"You said you checked in on me from time to time. Did you ever see me with anyone?"

"I saw you with people all the time."

"I mean…a man. Bleached hair? British?"

Karen grinned slyly. "Oh? Did you have a beau?"

Bri nodded. "The reason I couldn't have children…is…well, _he_ couldn't have children. He was a vampire."

"Well do you really think you would've stayed with him, had you lived?" 

"Yes!" Bri exclaimed, taken aback. "I _loved_ him! We had this whole…destiny thing going on. Of course we would've stayed together! We were in love!"

"Calm down, sweetie. I didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't realize it was that serious." Karen sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Is that why you've been…dare I say, sad, since you got here?"

Bri slumped back against the trunk of the tree. She nodded slowly. "I know…I'm not supposed to be sad. No one is sad in heaven. But…momma, I cry myself to sleep at night. I'm never gonna see him again!" Despite herself, the slayer broke down into tears. "I just miss him so much!"

Karen pulled her daughter into her arms, rubbing her back comfortingly like she used to do when Bri was just a child. "Shh. Shh. It'll be alright, honey child. Shh."

"No! It won't be all right! Even if he dies, he won't come here. Vampires don't come here."

"I know, sweetie. But it will get better. Everything's always alright here. You won't be sad for long. Eventually it'll fade. You'll forget him."

"But I don't want to forget him! I want to be sad! He's part of me. I'm part of him. Without him I feel so lost. Without him…my heaven is hell."

Suddenly the sky went dark. The sun disappeared and the moon took its place in the sky, surrounded by bright glowing stars. The crickets began to chirp a nighttime song and a cool breeze blew through the leaves of the willow. And on the air was the faint smell of musky cologne, leather, and smoke.

"Gabriela…stop this. Stop this, you hear?" Karen watched helplessly as the large two-story house faded to be replaced by a small suburban neighborhood. The willow vanished and they were on the grass in the front yard of a tiny white house with black shudders and a wooden wrap around porch. "W-what did you do? What is this place?"

Bri stood on shaky legs and began to walk towards the front door. She walked up the front steps, hearing her mother scramble up behind her. With an unsteady hand she turned the knob on the front door, finding it unlocked. The door swung open slowly and Bri stepped into the house.

"Well…this is…cozy." Karen said as she looked around the small living room they were in. "Certainly not what you had before though…I mean…really honey, this is no fair trade off."

"This is home." Bri said softly. She walked into the kitchen, finding a half-drunken bottle of beer on the table beside an ashtray with a still smoking cigarette. "Spike?" Bri cried hopefully. The slayer dashed through the study, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. The large four poster bed was unmade. The sheets rumpled and there were two clear indentations in each of the pillows. "Spike?" 

"He's not here, sugar." Her mother's voice came from behind her. "You can make the house and all the things inside it but you can't make him."

At that, Bri crumbled. She sank to her knees on the floor beside the bed, just letting the sobs wrack her body. She didn't even register when her mother kneeled beside her and took her into her arms. Finally, as the sobs subsided, Bri asked, "How did you check up on me?"

"What?" Karen asked, taken off guard at the question. 

"How did you check up on me? When I was alive, how did you?"

"Why…the pool. Everyone has one. Didn't you know? You can see whatever you want...whoever you want."

"Where? Show me."

"Well I don't know where yours is. Mine was in my fishpond. Just find a body of water. It could be a sink or a-"

Bri didn't even wait for her mother to complete her sentence. She dashed back down the stairs and burst through the door to the pool. She scrambled to the ladder and knelt, leaning against the railing, peering into the crystal blue water.

The waters rippled and swirled until a picture appeared in the center of the pool. What she saw brought fresh tears to her eyes. Spike, sitting in a chair in the living room, surrounded by a mess of bottles and cans. His hair was disheveled and his clothes rumpled and unclean. There was a large bloodstain on his chest but it wasn't his blood. It was hers. She knew it was hers. She didn't know how she knew. She just did. Just like she knew that he hadn't left that chair since the night she died.

The waters rippled and another picture appeared. Spike was still in the chair but now Giles was there too. He was talking and suddenly the vampire's face twisted into a painful cry and tears began to pour down his face. And Bri knew, he'd given up hope that she'd ever come back. The slayer choked on a sob and clutched her chest, feeling his pain along with her own.

Once again the waters rippled and Bri watched as her lover curled up on the bed, his screams and sobs painfully audible to her. "Spike…Spike, baby…I'm here…I'm here…don't cry. Please, baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm so sorry, baby. I wanna be there! I want to!" Bri caught herself as she screamed futilely at the image in the water. 

Several teardrops fell from her eyes onto the image and it dissolved, disappearing from sight. Bri inhaled emphatically and clenched her fists in determination. She jumped to her feet, looking skyward. "Hey! Up there or…wherever you jerks are! Get your asses down here! I wanna have a chat!" she screeched. "Is anybody hearing me here?"

"Of course I hear you. I am standing right here. You do not have to yell." Came a prude and perturbed voice from behind her. The slayer whirled around to face the being- a tall and slender woman with long, wispy white hair and blue, almost white, eyes. "So you want to have a 'chat', do you slayer?"

"Yea."

"Well, then let us chat. What is it that you require?"

"Are you…one of the powers?"

The woman chuckled. "Oh no, no, no. But I am as close to them as you are ever going to get. I am Mirana."

"Well, I want you to give them a message for me." Bri stated. "I want you to tell them that I want to go back."

"Go back?"

"Home. To earth or to the dimension I came from…whatever. I want to be alive again."

Mirana chuckled. "Why would you ever wish to return to that dreadful place?"

"None of your business. Now go tell the Powers."

"I already did, slayer. And they want to know why you wish to return."

"Oh." Bri shifted nervously on her feet. "Because…because I'm unhappy here."

"Unhappy? But you are in 'heaven' as you mortals call it."

"No! I'm not! Not without Spike! I want to be with him."

"Why? You will merely die again and end up back here."

"Make me immortal. Send me back as a vampire."

Mirana was silent a moment. "I am afraid that it does not work that way. As you should know, if you became a vampire, it would merely mean that a demon inhabited your body. Your Spike down there," she nodded toward the pool. "is not William. He is not the man who inhabited his body. Oh yes, he may have his memories and some similar attributes but he is a demon. Some demons are less evil than others. They are not all bad. They can be quite pleasant as I am sure you know." Mirana winked at the slayer. "But the truth is that William is here with his friends and family- not down there sharing his body with a demon. And if you became a vampire it would not be you. It would be a demon in your body and you would still be here."

Bri couldn't fight the tears that sprang to her eyes. "There has to be a way! Please! I'm begging you! I'm begging the Powers! Please!" she pleaded desperately.

Mirana looked down at her spitefully. "There is a way, slayer. Do not beg. It does not suit you. The Powers have been touched by your devotion to your lover. We will send you back as a vampire with a soul." She held up her hand to silence the slayer who jumped to life at the suggestion. "But you realize that you will be sharing your body with a demon. You will have to fight the bloodlust. You can not go out into the sun. You will have no reflection."

"I can deal with that!" The slayer frowned suddenly. "This…doesn't come with a happiness clause does it?"

Mirana shook her head. "No. But there is a price. If you ever die, you will not return here."

"You mean…I-I'll go to…hell?"

"No, no. Of course not. But you and your vampire will be separated from either place if either of you die. You will not go to heaven nor will you go to hell."

"But we'll be together?"

"Yes."

"OK then."

"Are you sure, slayer? Are you sure that you love this vampire enough to give up heaven for him?"

Bri didn't hesitate. "Yes. I do."

Mirana smiled. "Then it is done." 

And all went black. 

TBC….

***OK, if anyone's still reading, there's one more chapter to go and then perhaps a sequel. I dunno. Depends on time. School's starting Tuesday (collective groan from every student in America) so I'm hesitant to start a new story when I have so many unfinished. But I will definitely finish this within the next couple days. Hell, I might even finish this tonight and post it. But anyways, please R&R!!!!! I'm begging! I put a lot into this last chapter emotionally. (I was originally just going to let Bri die and let that be it. But I was crying so much writing the beginning of this chapter that I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then this idea came to me in a dream as many of my ideas do.) The next chapter is probably gonna be short…I dunno. We'll see how it turns out. But please R&R and check out my website devoted to Spike and quality original characters! www.geocities.com/saffire457 *** 


	20. Part 19: The End

Part 19: The End

"Spike!" Bri gasped as her eyes flew open. She looked at her surroundings frantically, finding herself in a cramped stone box. It was completely dark where she lay- on her back with her hands folded neatly over her stomach. But she found that she could see quite well. Hesitantly, she lifted a hand to her face, finding vampiric ridges on her forehead and sharp fangs in her mouth. She shook her head and heard the sounds of bones shifting and her face returned to its smooth human planes.

"Spike." She whispered again and she reached up above her, pushing on the cold, rough stone she found there. When it didn't budge, she let out a cry and began frantically pounding on it. 

The stone chipped and dust and fragments fell onto her. Finally the stone slid a bit to the side and she pushed it the rest of the way. It fell onto the floor with a great crack and Bri leapt out of her tomb. She shook herself off, finding her hair to be longer than she remembered it being, and smoothed out her clothes- a simple white dress that she remembered buying in Richmond with Spike. Spike.

Bri dashed to the door, flinging it open, luckily finding it to be dark outside. With a speed gained from her new vampiric state she began to run towards the entrance of the familiar cemetery.

In her haste, she almost tripped over a vampire, just rising out of the grave. He looked at her with feral yellow eyes and growled territorially. Bri was surprised when a low growl emanated from her own throat. The fledging suddenly rushed forward, attacking her and knocking her to the ground. 

She growled as she jumped to her feet, kicking him squarely in the chest. He fell back onto his tombstone and a sickening crack was heard. He didn't get up. Bri looked around for something to use as a stake, but found nothing. She sighed and stepped forward, twisting the vampire's head off of his shoulders. It crumbled to dust in her hands as the body did the same. 

As she was brushing herself off, she heard a faint beating- like a heartbeat and a small, strangled gasp. She turned, finding Buffy frozen in place a few feet away.

"B-Bri?" the other slayer asked.

Bri nodded. "Yea…it's me." she said with a soft smile.

"Y-you're a…you're a…"

Bri stared at the slayer in confusion until she realized she was in game face. Quickly shifting back, she stepped toward Buffy but the slayer backed away defensively. "Buffy…it's alright. It's a really long story but…to make it short, I have a soul. It's OK."

"W-When did you…"

"Wake up? A few minutes ago. I was just going to-" Bri stopped when she saw Angel jogging up behind Buffy.

When he saw her, he froze. "Bri?" She nodded. "You're…a vampire."

"Yea." She said impatiently. From the looks of the sky, it was almost dawn and she had to make it all the way across town to Spike's before the sun came up. 

"And you have a soul." Angel said. At her questioning look, he explained. "I can sense it on you."

Buffy looked at the new vampire with tears in her eyes. Without warning she rushed forward and pulled Bri into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She chanted.

"For what?"

"It should've been me! It was my job to do and…"

"No! No! Don't think that. It was my choice. But it's over. It's in the past. And right now, it looks like the sun is coming up and I have a long trip across town to make."

"Huh?" Buffy asked, pulling away. "Oh. Spike. Right."

"Bri…I don't know if you want to go over there just yet. Maybe you should let one of us break the news to him. I don't think you'd like what you saw if you went over there now." Angel warned.

"I already know. I saw. I don't have time to explain. I really need to go." The new vampire said impatiently.

"You'll never make it in time. Let me drive you."

"Thanks. But we need to leave now." 

Angel nodded and the three of them headed to the car.

*****

Spike stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel off the rack on the wall and wrapping it around his waist before going to stand before the sink. He rested his hands on it, leaning forward with his head bowed. He was taking things one step at a time, concentrating only on the next minute and not thinking of the very long and bleak future ahead of him.

He lifted his head, staring at the empty mirror in front of his face. It was fogged with the steam from the shower and with his finger, he drew a sad face where his reflection should be. With a sigh he ran his hands through his tousled hair, smoothing the wet locks flat. 

He left the bathroom and moved to his closet where he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt. He put them on and turned to look for something else to do to occupy his mind. The house was a mess. He could clean. That would give him something to do.

Spike glanced around the bedroom. It wasn't messy except for the bed, which wasn't made. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to make it. Not yet. 'Later.' He promised himself as he gazed at Bri's side of the bed.

He went downstairs and into the living room, which was the messiest room of the house. Slowly he began to clear away the bottles and cans that cluttered the tables and floor. He carried them into the kitchen, dumping them into the trash as Midnight watched from her place under the kitchen table. 

When that task was done, he went into the kitchen to heat himself a mug of blood. He just didn't feel like hunting. He hadn't for quite a while. As he watched the mug turn slowly in the microwave, the complete silence of the house struck him. It was just too quiet and he couldn't stand it.

Spike reached over to the small CD player on the kitchen counter and hit the play button. He immediately regretted it as Bush's 'Glycerine' began to play. The vampire laid his forehead against the cabinet, shutting his eyes as the song played and the memory of why exactly that particular CD was in the player came back to him.

__

"Hello, love." Spike said as Bri bounded into the kitchen, a large smile on her face. "School let out a bit early today?" he asked as he removed his mug of blood from the microwave.

"No." She responded simply, hopping up to sit on the counter beside him.

Spike chuckled. "You skipped again?"

"Not like I'm missing anything. I don't have any tests today. And plus, I have better things to do with my time." She said with a sly grin.

"That you do, pet." He stepped between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned down, kissing him soundly before pulling away abruptly. "Wha-?"

"I have a surprise for you!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot."

The slayer pulled out of his arms and jumped down off the counter. She headed into the living room and returned with a white plastic bag with the words 'Planet Music' on them. 

"Planet Music? Oh whatever could it be?" Bri just smiled and removed a CD- as expected- from the bag and thrust it towards him. He saw the band name on the cover and immediately a grin brightened his features. "Is this-?"

She nodded and quickly took the CD from its case, placing it in the player on the counter. She flipped to the right song and set it on repeat, smiling as the familiar notes filled the air. Spike pulled her to him, running his hand through her hair and kissing her gently.

Must be your skin that I'm sinking in 

Must be for real cause now I can feel 

And I didn't mind 

It's not my kind 

It's not my time to wonder why 

__

Everything gone white 

And everything's gray 

Now you're here now you're away 

I don't want this 

Remember that 

I'll never forget where you're at

Don't let the days go by 

Glycerine  


"Spike…" She moaned softly as he ran his hand under her shirt, gently massaging her breast. Before she knew what was happening, Spike had hoisted her up off the floor and sat her down on the kitchen table.

She pulled eagerly at his T-shirt and he paused to allow her to pull it over his head. When it was tossed aside, Bri grinned at his exposed chest, running her hands over the smooth alabaster planes. He watched her admire him with a proud smile on his face. "Don't go getting all smug now." She said playfully when she noticed this.

He chuckled and slowly lifted her shirt, tossing it aside as she'd done to his. "Only if you promise not to either." He said as he reached behind her with one hand, deftly unclasping her bra. When it too was discarded, he stood and admiringly caressed her warm flesh, loving the feel of it beneath his hands. Spike glanced up, finding her watching him with smiling eyes. "So beautiful…" he whispered, cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I love you."

Bri smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

If I treated you bad 

You bruise my face 

Couldn't love you more 

You got a beautiful taste 

Don't let the days go by 

Could have been easier on you 

I couldn't change though I wanted to 

Could have been easier by three 

Our old friend fear and you and me 

Glycerine 

Don't let the days go by

Glycerine  


The song continued to play and Spike felt a sudden swelling of anger within him. It wasn't fair. He screamed, punching the cabinet and leaving a large crack in the wood. But he didn't care. Midnight's head shot up, staring at him as he sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands and crying.

I needed you more

When we wanted us less 

I could not kiss just regress

It might just be 

Clear simple and plain 

That's just fine 

That's just one of my names 

Don't let the days go by 

Could've been easier on you 

Glycerine

He leapt to his feet, grabbing the CD player and tossing it across the kitchen. It flew out the door into the living room and smashed into the back of the couch, landing unsatisfactorily unharmed. Spike screamed again in a heart wrenching mixture of rage, grief, and pain. He grabbed his mug of blood and threw it against the wall and was about to put his hand through the large crimson stain when he heard the front door open. 

There was no heartbeat to be heard besides Midnight's. 'Angel.' Spike thought immediately. "Go away!" he shouted. There was no response. The vampire went to the refrigerator, searching desperately for some kind of liquor that hadn't been consumed as of yet. 

He found a bottle of tequila that had fallen behind one of the shelves just out of sight. Within seconds he had it out and opened, guzzling the burning liquid. "If this is another bloody intervention, I don't need it." He said bitterly. "I'm out of the chair aren't I?"

When again he was met with silence, he looked to the door and dropped the tequila bottle. "Bloody hell." He mumbled, shaking his head clear. He looked back to the figure in the door, finding her still there. 

"Spike…" she whispered.

"You're not real."

"I am." Bri said. "I am real. I'm here, baby." Tears formed in her eyes as he studied her with disbelief clearly written on his features. "Spike?" Within seconds he reached her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. She was crying as was he and he buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry I left. I missed you so much. It hurt so bad. I love you. I love you. I love you." She rambled.

"God, I love you too. I thought…I thought I'd never see you…" Spike looked down at her, caressing her face, wiping away her tears. "It's really you…cor…I missed you, baby."

Bri nodded, unable to speak through her tears. She clutched the back of his head, pulling him to her in a kiss that was so full of love she thought she would burst. Both lovers were so hazy with passion and joy that hours later, lying in a tangled mess of blankets and bodies on their bed, neither could remember how they got there from the kitchen. 

"Can we just do this forever?" Bri asked as she rested her head against Spike's chest.

He chuckled. "Course we can, pet. Course we can."

THE END.

***Well, there it is. I've been working on this for about a year now off and on and I finally finished it! Yey me! Sorry that the last scene is a little 'unsatisfying' but my smut tends to come out kind of cheesy and plus, my friends read this stuff and I catch enough flack for my PG-13 love scenes as it is. Please review!!! I'm begging, yet again. And also check out my website where you can find this and all my other stories. www.geocities.com/saffire457 ***


End file.
